Reckoning
by 666Rik666
Summary: AU.A world ruled by kunoichi.A world where all supernatural power belong to women.But can they match the power of the Champion of Blood Angel chapter.Based on First Male Nin by Nightmares Around Winter and Decendent of a primarch by Drato79.
1. The fall

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 1.

The Kyuubi was a nine tailed demonic fox, which had the power to destroy mountains with a single swipe of his tail, could smash through the trees just as easily as one could breathe, and fueled with the desire to kill everything in his path while destroying all that stood in his way.

Right now the Village Hidden in the Leaf was standing in his way along with the kunoichis that were trying to stop it.

And that pissed the demon even more, seriously he is the fucking force of nature, who they are to even try to stop him?

The Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf, Minako Namikadze, didn't bother with such a thing. She stood on a head of her summon and prepared to do a thing that would start an unstoppable chain of events, that may destroy or save the world.

_**Consul chambers. After sealing.**_

Minako was sitting in consul chambers with Hiruko and Jira. She was very glad that her wife – Kushina, survived the childbirth. Only one thing had darkned her mood – she used an alternative version of seal on her son, Naruto, and that was the only reason why she survived the sealing. But the concequences were most scarring. The seal was slowly merging Naruto and Kyuubi, and after some she would have a little bijuu instead of normal human child. She couldn't save him from it, she couldn't kill him because the chances of releasing Kyuubi were to high, and first time in her life she didn't know what to do. Despair started to take over her, when the door to consul chambers opened revealing Deniaru and her former teammates.

"Well, well - started she – looks like your plan failed, not that I'm good with that, but it failed anyway."

"Shut up, old crone – shouted Jira – it's not like you have an alternative."

"That my dear girl, is where you have gravely mistaken – I have."

She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts, until she spoke once again:

"There are several courses which we could take in such a situation, but it is not usual situation, so we could not teach him in our way, nor kill him for we may release the Kyuubi.

The only merciful course of action, is once again sealing."

"What do you mean – sealing?" – asked Jira.

"Hiruko, - questioned Deniaru – do you remember the research of our sensei on other dimension."

"You are not…"

"Yes I am, the only way is to seal young Naruto, where the time and space have no power, for a while anyway, until we find another option."

"Hiruko, what nonsense, that old crone is speaking about?" – shouted Minako.

"That isn't nonsense, our ancestors found it. The Rift. It is a rift in time and space that lead to dimension, where such things are irrelevant or nonexistend. It closed, but we had researched it, and tried to replicate it, all space-time ninjutsu were the results of such research" – answered Hiruko. – "Minako, that is the only possible way."

"But, what about Kushina?"

"We need to deceive her. –answered Deniaru- or we all are dead, she is Uzumaki, she wouldn't listen to a reason."

"It pains me to tell it but you are right." – agreed Minako – "Nobody, shall speak, of what will happen today"

**In Naruto's mind.**

Kurama was smiling, no not like that, he was SMILING, what that humans tried to do amused him to no end. He understood that old crone will try to open rift once more, to have his and kits power. But this mortals didn't understand what Even in his most crazed and mad state of mind he always remembered the advise (order) of his father the Sage of Six Paths.

_/Flashback/_

_Kurama and his eight siblings stood before their father, behind him they saw a glowing rift._

"_Today my children, you will learn one the most important lessons. You all can see the rift,-_

_everybody nodded – so the lesson sounds very funny but you must follow it to the last word. It sounds like that: Do not ever, I mean EVER, f**k with warp gates, or warp will f**k you, very hard, very long and whithout lube."_

_Once again everybody nodded._

_/End of flashback/_

Best vengeance ever, and he didn,t even need to do something.

**Sealing chambers.**

"Minako, faster, we couldn't take it anymore" – shouted Hiruko, while she and her three ex-teammates tried to stabilize the Rift.

"I don't want to do this Naruto, but because of my own foolishness and arrogance, I haven't any other choice, please forgive us if you can, and know that me and kushina will always love you." – whispered she to Naruto, in hurry she didn't notice the very strange glare that was given to her by Naruto. It was like he understood everything that happened to him and around him.

Minako slowly put Naruto in the rift, despair once again started to take over her. And before darkness would take her she saw the blue eyes and whisker marks, that would be the source of her nightmares for many years.

Nobody in the room had known that warp could not only contain but sent you through time and space, like it happened this time. Kyuubi'd energy covered Naruto to protect him, when he flew like a flaming comet.

**10****th**** of October. 301 year. 41 millenium. Baal sector.**

Warp storms were common for Imperium, but for some sectors they were very rare, especially that powerful. High Commander Dante looked at the dark sky no matter how he tried to calm himself today he felt somehow… off.

"Something wrong, Commander" – Dante turned his head to see the young(for Astartes) Librerian, very ferocious, skilled and noble warrior – brother Calistarius.

"I…" – Dante couldn't answer, whith truly hellish sound a fliming comet pierced the sky.

The wawe that was caused by the comet's crush can be fealed, even by Dante and Calistarius from such a distance.

"Most certainly this is a bad omen" – whispered Dante/

"I beg to differ, - said Calistarius looking at clearing sky, - I beg to differ"

"Warn our brothers Calistarius, and find me out of our monastery, I will see what that comet really is."

**Desert.**

Dante always prevailed, since he can remember he can overcome anything he was one of the oldest Astartes. He faced many hardships, but even he was not prepared to see what he have seen. In deep crater he saw a large scorpion-like mutant beast but it wasn't killed by comet it's head was reaped and seating atop it's corpse was infant child. A little infant with blue eyes golden, spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. First time in his very long life High Commander Dante didn't know what to do, or even think.


	2. Scout

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 2.

Dante stared at the child. Child stared at the High Commander. And in such position they were found by brother Calistarius.

"A, child? – asked he unbelivengly – But, how?"

"If I had known." – answered Dante.

"But Commander, what should we do with him? I can sense malice inside of him, but it feels somehow off, like it isn't his own."

Dante hadn't answered, instead he looked in the child's eyes and saw something that no child should have – a look of somebody, who was betrayed, who was used, but still wasn't broken. It was strange – the child's look was so much older than it should be. Dante stretched his hand to a child, who sensed in Dante no ill will, so he stayed calm. When Dante touched the child, suddenly he saw a bright light, and then he heared voice, that every Blood Angel heared in his moment of Black Rage. A voice, that proudly stated the name of his new child. From power of the vision, Commander reeled but could keep his balance. With clearing sight he saw a worried face of brother Calistarius.

"Commander, are you allright?" - he asked .

"Yes, it was just a vision."

"A vision, about what?"

"Child's name."

"…?"

"It should be Ner'jal Salphadies"

"Too dark, for my liking."

"It isn't for us, to question His will"

"You mean the Empe…"

"No, it was Sanguinius."

"Are you sure?"

"I would never forget the voice, that I once heared in Black Rage, so yes, I'm sure."

**321 year. 41 millenium. Baal. Blood Angels Chapter's fortress-monastery.**

Steel meets steel, face to face, sword to sword. That's how they battled each other, two young warriors faced, to decide who will be a leader. Raziel and Ner'jal were old rivals, their

overall grades were similar to each other, but where others gave up, Ner'jal prevailed, where others couldn't use the standart decisions, Ner'jal improvised. That, and his leading qualities made him, the first candidat, to lead his own scout squad. And that pissed Raziel to no end. He like Ner'jal was one of the best, but his greatest problem was his ego. Even if he had the might of Sanguinius himself, their supervisors would never let someone so arrogant to become a leader. After all twice the arrogance – double the fall.

Meanwhile, our blonde ,soon-to-be squat leader, cornered his opponent and whith final, mighty strike Ner'jal knocked the weapon from Raziel's hand.

"Winner, – Ner'jal Salphadies." – Ner'jal stretched his arm to Raziel.

"Great fight, brother, but you must power up your defense, especially your left side."

Raziel, didn't take the arm and raised by himself – "One day,_ brother_, you would be defeated by me, that I swear" – muttered he and stormed out from the chambers.

_Naruto's POV_

_Back at that times everything looked so simple. But I already knew, that our world isn't white or black, it is made from different shades of grey. I was never alone my first friend Kurama, was always by my side._

_I still can sense the surprise of Dante and Calistarius. They were observing my slumber, when something strange happened. How Kurama had explained to me that Astartes Progenoid Glandes somehow triggered the genetic map of Blood Angels Chapter, that was inside of me. And so my extra organs grew by themselves._

_Back to the chaplain first told us about Forces of Chaos, I tried to do something, that we were taught – to understand my enemy, I mean Kurama is hundred meters high demon fox and he is my friend. I could understand him, but when I asked brother Calistarius, who except for Commander Dante knew about Kurama, due to his psyker's powers, he answered that the only understanding that I needed was "how to destroy the f***ing triators in most effective and fastest ways"._

_I wasn't so sure in this point of view until something that happened later changed my mood for a while._

**324 year. 41 millenium. Planet Praimundas. Segmentum Ultima.**

Ner'jal was never that unsure in his entire life, he was unsure that he can be friends whith young neophytes and he has a lot of brothers-in-arms and friends now, all the neophytes, that were chosen with him except who died on chalanges and Raziel of course.

Raziel. Ner'jal sighed heavily. To him Raziel's name was synonimus to "problem". And Raziel not only isolated himself from the squad, but started to completely ignore his orders,

Ner' jal tried to return him to their brotherhood, but Raziel didn't care, patience that Ner'jal had, reached it's limit after that mission he will let their supervisors do how they see fit.

Other thing that nearly annihilated all confidence that he had, was the fact that mission came from brother Calistarius himself. Now, THAT wasn't a good omen. Mission itself dosen't look bad went to some planet research and spy, what they usually do, but what one of the most powerful warriors of their chapter needed to find on one of the primal worlds? THAT was the scary part. In other words this mysteries pissed him off.

When they started to prepaire for landing. Ner'jal decided to have a little briefing:

"O'kay guys our mission is very simple to gather information and to send it where needed, understand?"

"Yes, sergant Ner'jal !"

"That's what you think" – thought Raziel.

**Planet Praimundas. Planet surface. Jungle.**

Their landing was harsh, very harsh, the bad feelings that Ner'jal had started to materlieze with high speeds. First of all, right engine started to flame and they landed 300 km north from needed landing zone, then they fought whith strange looking predators, it's like they were only claws, fangs and muscle and hard scales. And finally they understood, that there was only one, who couldn't be found anywhere – Raziel left them.

Ner'jal looked at eight wounded members of his squad, and their comrades who were building the camp and patching their wounds. "Should learn the apothecary course later,

Those wounds are not critical but what if they were?"

"Sergant, - Ner'jal turned to see his most trusted man – Lemarus. – what should we do."

"You will stay here in my place, if I wouldn't return you will be the sergant."

"But where are you going?"

"To chat, with certain someone."

**After 50 min. of searching in jungle. And fighting different abominations.**

"Kurama, what do you think of that"

"**10 points for disguise."**

Before them stood a large stone temple and everything from severed heads and skuls, to symbols painted in blood( which Ner'jal identified by symbols of Blood God ), just screamed "CHAOS WAS HERE".

With loud groan Ner'jal started his rising.

**Inside the temple.**

Ner'jal cleaned his gladius-like sword from blood of his previos victim. He smelled the air, sensing new blood but not from his kill.

His path eventually lead him to the large room with blooded stone altar( How cliché and stereotypical ) In the center of the room stood Raziel. Ner'jal could see that he became more high and muscular and when he turned he could saw long fangs that couldn't be covered by his lips anymore.

"Well, well, - started he, - and who we have there? Our little sergant. Came here like a moth to a flame."

Ner'jal once again sighned, looks like Raziel wants to gloat.

"Cut the crap Raziel. I only come here to decide how to chat with you."

"Chat?"

"We can chat with words, or …- he unsheathed his sword – with swords."

Raziel laughed – " The only thing I love in you Ner'jal, is that you're man of action. Come on, FACE ME !"

And with mighty war cry Ner'jal Salphadies, charged into battle.


	3. Space Marine

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 3.

Sword clashed with axe in duel of life and death, loyal against traitor, heretic against the believer,

two rivals against each other. Dances, as old, as humanity.

Once again weapons clashed and stopped each other, their owners tried to prevail in battle of strength.

Raziel looked in Ner'jal's eyes and in them he saw uncertainty, his opponent fouht hesitantly. Raziel smirked, that was an opportunity for psychological warfare. Raziel knew that his enemy has few guilt complexes and he tried to use that knowledge.

"You know my friend, - started he, - let me tell you, what make me to swear my loyalty to Chaos."

Ner'jal , just clenched his teeth trying to overcome Raziel.

"You know, how I think about cheaters, don't you? I think they are trash. Everyone who wanted to become a Blood Angel faced a trial. For entire history of Blood Angels Chapter there was no one, who became a Blood Angel whithout a Challenge. No one, before you, – Ner'jal's eyes opened widely in surprise. And Raziel used that moment to double his efforts, he slowly started to push his opponent's

sword. – that pissed me more than anything. You always somehow cheated in every challenge. And those fools always praised you for it. For cheating. But today is my time to cheat, to be on top."

Raziel pushed his axe more, slowly breaking Ner'jal's resistance. When his axe was mere inches from Ner'jal's body, he decided that it was time for one final gloat.

"You know, after I cut off your head I will sacrifice all our comrades to Blood God, I will…"

Suddenly his axe stopped moving. Surprised he looked at his enemy and once again saw his eyes,

something inside him told him, that right know he would receive the most brutal beating, before his slow and agonizing death. Because Ner'jal eyes were completely red, blazing with unholy fury.

Raziel's axe was teared up from his grip, and powerful, left hook hustled him to altar. Ner'jal stabbed his sword into the ground and slowly moved to traitor. Raziel tried to flee, but was still disoriented from

powerful hit, when he suddenly felt, that someone grabbed his head.

Ner'jal smashed Raziel's head into the stone altar, and again, and again, and again. With each hit he felt some sadistic form of satisfaction. Raziel pleaded for mercy but his pleases fall into deaf ears. It amused Ner'jal, how "so mighty" Raziel turned into such a coward, deep inside he knew that this is his true self,

and it is just stripped of it's facade. Deep in his own thoughts Ner'jal didn't see that his enemy is already dead. When he understood that, half of Raziel's head was already missing. He threw Raziel aside, the fight was finally over, he prevailed. Or so he thought. Raziel's body started to twist and deform, his muscles become bigger, and stronger, his mouth turned into a jaws full of razor sharp fangs, his fingers now ended with claws, his skin became red and covered with scales and his damaged head started to restore itself. Before Ner'jal was standing an abomination of Chaos. When it opened it's jaws Raziel's twisted voice mockingly asked him:

"Ready for round 2?" – and with unmatched speed this hulking mass of claws, fangs and muscles threw itself on Ner'jal. If Ner'jal was just ordinary mortal he would die instantly, but his reflexes were those of Adeptus Astartes and he could not only dodge but counterattack himself. His left hook has broken Raziel's teeth, quickly, trying not to lose his adventage, Ner'jal grabbed his battle knife and stabbed it into Raziel's chest, he knew, that such a wound wouldn't even slow down Raziel, but his goal was angering him to make him predictable. But what happened next was a surprise for both of them. Raziel suddenly felt a growing burning sensation in his chest, when he looked down he saw, that from wound caused by battle knife a bright light was breaking through and it felt like his whole essence and soul were burning to ashes. With loud cries of pain demonic form of Raziel vanished in flames.

Dumbstracked Ner'jal just stared on the place where traitor once stood. Then he collected his trophies –three fangs from his enemy's jaw, then he grabbed his sword an moved to collect battle knife, it was stabbed in the center of black mark – the last reminder of Raziel. Ner'jal grabbed the melted and burned knife. He was pretty sure, that it wasn't any relic or something like that. Well after all it was brother Calistarius idea, so he must explain everything it's his job after all. And not bothering with anything anymore Ner'jal started his walk back to the squad position.

**Planet's orbit. Blood Angel's Battle barge. **

After many annoying tests that they passed, after their captain received Ner'jal's report, brother Calisterius wanted to speak with him privately. Ner'jal proceed in Calistarius personal chambers, when he come in he was meted with rather plain, spartan-like décor of the room. In central of it brother Calistarius meditated trying to understand something or see the future problems. Ner'jal never bothered what Librarians do at their free time. Ner'jal had nothing against librarians, long time before brother Calisrarius who alongside High Commander Dante told him about the Imperium, space marines chapters, their enemies and allies and of course taught him chapter doctrines, gived him lesson about Warp, Dark Gods and their minions. After that lesson he understood one thing – warp didn't tolerate weaklings and his respect for brother Calistarius raised even more. Including the fact that he viewed Calistarius like elder brother, it was rather obvious that he praised him above all librarians. Ner'jal sat before the Calistarius, waiting when for his brother to end his meditation. After an hour of waiting Calistarius awake with loud and painful hiss.

"What has happened brother?" – asked Ner'jal trying to understand how he can help Calistarius. His brother raised a hand stopping Ner'jal, after that Calistarius took two deep breathes trying to ease himself, and raised to his legs. Calistarius made a motion to Ner'jal to follow him. Ner'jal followed him to the depth of library, where they could speak without prying eyes.

"Brother, - started Calistarius – I was at the place where Raziel transformed into lesser daemon of Khorne. – he paused for a second and then sighed before he started to speak again. – usually, when you kill a daemon you can still feel it's warp signature for a while, but after your fight only burned mark reminded of Raziel. There were no signature and I can assure you that you had an ordinary battle knife."

"Maybe it was hidden?"

"No as far as I can tell it's just vanished, completely."

"What?"

"All that I have found there, lead me to rather fantastical decision."

"And that is …?"

"You somehow completely killed the daemon."

"Yes that what I did …"

Calistarius sighed once again – "You didn't listen to me, brother. Usually, you can't kill the daemon you can only banish him to Warp. You on the other hand killed him, that there was nothing to return. Ner'jal

You somehow **COMPLETELY** kill the daemon. You did something that no human before you can."

Now, that was really unexpected.

"Who else knows?" – asked Ner'jal.

"Only High Commander Dante. – answered Calistarius. – You must understand your ability is very valuable not only for our chapter, but for Imperium itself. And after you will become full-fledged battke brother, I will give you some lessons in controlling your powers."

"I need time, to meditate." – asked Ner'jal.

"But of course, brother. And one more thing, your squad was transported here while you have been giving your report. Go there and greet your brothers in arms, after you meet your furry brother, of course." – smirked Calistarius and left Ner'jal alone.

**Inside Naruto's mind.**

He always thought, that his mind's state: dark, wet and sewer-like, was some consequences of his warp travel. Until Kurama told him, that he has still not reached his full potential. That was what sewer symbolized. He didn't know is it due to Minako's work or something else. Minako. One of his mothers. Even to Raziel he felt pity. But to that woman he felt unlimited hatred. That didn't worry him even slightly after all he is His rage and hatred is his weapon. Due to some side effects of his seal he could listen, hear, understand and remember everything that happened near him. She and other five, one day he will met them, that he knew for sure.

But now, he needs to speak with one of his most trusted allies.

Kurama, once again meet him whit his mono smile.

"Well, - started Ner'jal - is there something that I should know?"

"**If you are about that deamon killing, then I have a theory."**

"I'm all ears."

"**As you know, my chakra and your energy are mixing and constantly leaking into the surrounding area. You unconsciously put your energy into your sword. Your energies and mine a mix of holy and unholy. I think that even Chaos God will be vulnerable to such a thing."**

"You are meaning, that I can slay even a Chaos God?!"

"**If you are on Emperor's level." **– smirked Kurama.

"Party killer."

"**I aim to please."**

And in that moment Ner'jal waked up from his meditation.

**Real world. Blood Angel's Battle barge. Library.**

Ner'jal stretched his body, after that he went to a medical bay to see his wounded brothers. Lemarus and Diomedus were only not wounded, his other comrades were recovering very fast. They greeted him and he spent some time with them, after Ner'jal once again returned to library to think about what happened and about his newly founded powers. Then he returned to his quarters. On the table there were fangs, that he had taken as trophies, variable instruments and small metal chain. Ner'jal smirked and started to create his reminder of his first battle with daemon.

**341 year. 41k. Segmentum Ultima. Primal world Fiarus. Imperial guard position.**

Maria Solven commander of Cadian's seventh company was pissed to no end. Her company was requested to destroy some orc bases on primal word Fiarus, the mission was plain and simple, but nobody told her about f***ing stronghold and now they are outnumbered one to ten, and due to strange atmospheric structure of the planet they couldn't ask for help. For a week they were under constant attacks of the orcs, guardsmen were wounded and exhausted. Commander Solven was prepared to die, she could have tried to break trough the enemies lines, but after privies battles her company now has new and fresh guardsmen and only few number of veterans. They stood no chance and she knew it. She prepared her weapons and gave an order to assemble everyone.

"Everyone, today may be our last day, here – she stretched her arm with chainsword in the direction of orc's position. – is our enemy, if we broke trough their formations, we will survive and win. Emperor watches over you. Glory for the Emperor, glory for Imperium!" She knew, that they never stood a chance, for her entire career she never saw a miracle that could save them in such a situation. Emperor has an entire systems to oversee, why would he help one of countless companies of Imperial Guard. Her men charged forward in their last try to broke trough. Orcs were the worst marksmen, but their power and brutality made them formidable opponents in close combat, so very soon guardsmen were retreating and orcs started to surround them, completely surrounded guardsmen prepared to give their lives with most highest price. And in that moments commander understood, that He truly moves in mysterious ways. With loud roar like sounds Drop pods crashed in orc's positions, soon after them she saw "Thunder Hawks" on their marks were drop of blood and spread wings – mark of Adeptus Astartes from Blood Angel's chapter, His chosen sons. What caught her eye was that full fledged battle brothers, judging by their white helmets, were only veterans the other's were all scouts, among those two groups two were really easy to remember: first judging by his armor was librarian using his large to headed battle axe he crushed orc's formations like juggernaut, other one was scout he had really unusual looks for Blood Angel, he was almost feral looking like Space Wolf and necklace made from fangs of a beast fitted perfectly. He fought with gladius-like weapon and battle knife as fast as lightning he cut trough the orcs. She sighed relaxing and give a prayer to the Emperor, maybe they could do it after all.

Brother Calistarius grilled another orc with his lightning. On the top of the hill, I center of orc's position he saw his goal – a large gigantic orc armed with Power Klaw and chain-axe, from head to toe he was covered in some sort of armor, a truly monster. But as they say – cut the snake's head to kill it and brother Calistarius continued his path. Ner'jal saw the monstrous orc too. He tried to break through enemies formations to slay the beast but there were to many of them and brother Calistarius was closer to the hill. Calistarius has reached his destination. Before him stood Warboss and his elite boyz in mega-armor. Well, nobody told him, that it would be easy.

"BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!" – and with ancient battle cry he charged into batlle. Orcs never stood a chance against his power and psyker's abilities. He went through them like sword through bare flesh and now he stands against warboss, who was twice his size, but that didn't stop Calistarius he charged forward striking with his large two handed battle axe, forcing the beast to step back. Hit after hit, Calistarius slowly started to dominate on the battlefield, suddenly one of the orc noobz, who was still alive attacked him from behind. Calistarius killed him instantly, but even one second was enough for warboss to counterattack. He hit librarian with his power klaw knocking him off and raised his axe to finish him, only miracle could save the librarian and it had happened, in form of one certain blonde scout.

"BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!" – Ner'jal, with loud battle cry, threw his sword into the orc, warboss looked into the direction of the shout and sword pierced his chest. Of course that wouldn't kill him, that made him angrier, but from pain he released the axe from his grip and charged. Ner'jal was disarmed but not helpless his main joker in the sleeve were his psyker's powers that were strengthened and sharpened by countless trainings and now gathering his powers, Ner'jal used it for one single strike that exploded the warboss head. His large body fell to it's knees, than on the ground. Ner'jal listened, how frightened orcs fled from guardsmen and space marines and went to help brother Calistarius.

**341 year. 41 millenium. Baal. Blood Angels Chapter's fortress-monastery.**

Ten of them stood before the chapter master, clad in blood red power armor, they prepared to become a full-fledged battle brothers. Ner'jal was very proud for himself and his squad.

Lord Commander Dante started his speech:

"From today on you will charge into battles, as our new brothers in 3rd company assault squad, but don't think that your main goal was to had the power armor. I had already seen, what you will see. I had already fought, what you will fight. And I had already killed, what you will kill. The only thing, that I could tell you is "Brace yourselfs". BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!"

"BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!"


	4. I was there

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 4.

**441 year. 41k. Battle barge "Righteous Fury".**

Brother-sergant Ner'jal kneeled before altar in battle barge's chapel. He was serving as Adeptus Astartes for one hundred years, he is now one hundred forty years old, but what surprise him the most was that after he reached the age of twenty five he stopped aging, age was slowly showing even on his battle brothers faces but he still looked young and fresh. He was very inspirational warrior and perfect leader, many thought , that he would become the next captain. Ner'jal himself whished, that captain Romulus would lead them as much as he could. Right now, Ner'jal is praying to the Emperor, he asks for power to become an unstoppable force, to destroy His and Mankind's enemies.

"Brother Ner'jal, - he turned his head to see Diomedus standing in doorway. – it' time."

Ner'jal stood up, gave last look to His image and went to Diomedus.

**Segmentum Ultima. Forge World. Orc positions.**

Trakka was one of ordinary boyz not too bright, not too weird. He liked how those weaklings die sprouting their blood everywhere. So loud battle cry "Blood of Sanguinius" was very surprising for him, when he raised his head his last thought before he died, from Astartes armored foot, was: "How dat humanz can grow dat fazt"

Ner'jal pulverized another orc, that stood before him, first he decimated by landing on him and opened fire from his bolt-pistol. Soon his brothers followed his example and opened fire forcing orcs to cover in their hideouts. That continued for some time, until one of the orcs, with loud "WAAAAGH" charged forward, to their position. That was not wise decision. Ner'jal met them with his chain-sword, fastly decreasing their numbers. Very soon only lifeless corpses lay on the ground. Ner'jal returned to his men to count wounded and dead, to his relief there were none.

"Position secure." – reported he with commlink.

"Roger, that." – was the answer.

"Is there something we should know."

"Be prepared, their attacks are very well coordinated."

He turned to Diomedus and Lemarus – "Sent patrols and find some place to defend from attacks, I think a very rough night awaits us."

**Night. Blood Angel"s positions.**

Ner'jal was right, they come along with darkness. Orcs assault their position in massive attack, they didn't try to fire, instead they charged into the closed combat and were met by chain-swords, Ner'jal

shoved his sword into his opponent's gut and activated it, with small satisfaction he listened to the orc's screams. Once again there were no wounded or dead orcs were at disadvantage and too disorganized and not skillful enough to kill an Astartes.

Ner'jal cut another orc in two halfs, when he turned around he understood that there was no one to kill, all orcs lay defeated in different variations of brutal death, he proudly looked at his warriors. Suddenly he understood, that it wasn't right, those orcs no matter the numbers couldn't defeat them and that mean…

"WAAAAGH!" – with loud battle cries large orcs clad in mega-armor charged into battle.

"AMBUSH!" – shouted Ner'jal. – "Open fire and prepare your chain-swords."

Orcs were well prepared to face space marines, those brutes have not only power but very good (for orcs) ammunition. They knew, that Blood Angels were on planet. It was a trap. And it was too smart an difficult for orcs.

All of that surged through Ner'jal's head and he came to only wise decision – "Retreat!" – shouted he to his warriors. Hesitantly Blood Angels left the battlefield.

"What should we do, sergant?" – asked Diomedus.

"We must retreat and report to HQ. It's only thing that we can do."

Ner'

**Blood Angel's HQ. 30 minutes later.**

They were not prepared for the view. Blood Angel's HQ located in grand chapel of city, near it's end, it was built like a fortress with massive walls, heavy metal gates location was very good to defend from city's side - open space, from other plain hills. Right now empty space was covered by endless green sea, the chapel was under heavy siege of orcs and by the looks of it, orcs were wining. Battle-brothers were ready to immediately charge into battle. Until Ner'jal stopped them.

"What is the meaning of that, brother?" – asked Diomedus

"Look at the orc's positions."

"Heavily fortified, on the hill, I don't understand why you ask for it brother?"

Ner'jal sighed – "It's the hill that it is locating on, if my memory serves me right, under that hill is empty space filled with gas one grenade will be enough to destroy entire hill. That will give us time and needed distraction. That is my plan. Are you ready."

Brother-captain Romulus wasn't prepared to such a heavy siege, the imperial Research and Intelligence Division reported that orcs had poor ammunition and won due to their numbers. So captain scattered his forces and ordered to destroy as many orcs as they could, plain and simple. Reality was not so simple as reported. Orcs were well prepared and because his men were scattered all of them were in death trap. Orc forces moved and attacked too organized, that and false report just screamed "TRIATOR".

But Romulus had more urgent problems like for example, how to survive.

Ner'jal's squad prepared to attack greenskins from behind.

"All set?"

"Yes, brother-sergant."

"Then do it."

Loud and grandiose explosion made orcs to stop fighting and turn their heads into it's way, that was distraction that captain Romulus so needed and immediatly used to his advantage, but even like that there were too many orcs before the massive gates of HQ, then Ner'jal decided to use one of the tricks that Calistarius taught him.

"HEY, GREEN ASSES, - taunted he to capture their attention, - IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS: _**THE FEAR OF DARKNESS**_!" - an old psi-attack that librarians use, but used by Ner'jal and fueled by his rage it had truly destructive effect, in one moment the fighting spirit and rage of orc's were destroyed by terror that Ner'jal used as his weapon, turning once mighty warriors into whining pieces of flesh and bone. All that Blood Angels needed was to finish them, it wasn't battle it was slaughter. Everyone cheered for Ner'jal and victory that he brought them, until their champion fell to the ground, to tired to even stand.

**An unknown location.**

Armored fist crashed the monitor. How? His plan was perfect. Orcs and mon-keigh should have slain each other until his men secured the artifacts. Behind him opened the door. He turned his head to saw beautiful red-haired woman in Farseer's armor. Of course, the Witch.

"Autarch Korphael, - started she, - your plans failed."

"I know that Aela…"

"Farseer Aela, - reminded she – it's time to evacuate our forces and artifacts, soon they will be here."

"How are you…"

"You question my words Autarch?"

"No Farseer." – said he from gripped teeth.

"Then proceed as we planned." – said she and went to doorway.

He looked into her back and thought that soon he will have his vengeance.

**Naruto's mind.**

Ner'jal once again come to his senses in the deep black waters. He quickly understand where he is and walk directly to his ally's location. Looks like Kurama wanted to speak with him. As always he was greeted by anthropomorphic fox's favorite smile. Kurama often tells him that from his three hosts he was the most favorite, maybe it was the lack of chains, maybe it was the "bro" relationship that they shared, he thought it was the battles that he had and will have, seal fused them in some levels, Kurama can feel the same things as him, but what they had in common. even before the all that ordeal, was that they were born for battle. That, and his life wasn't boring not even slightly. Bore – truly a bane of all mighty.

"**Well, -** started he, - **look who is gracing me with his presence The Allmighty Striker of Fear."**

Ner'jal sighed Kurama was so annoying sometimes.

"Cut the crap fuzzball, - replied he, - what have you found?"

Kurama immediately get serious : **"Due to psi-signature I think, it's Eldars. Many Eldars."**

"…"

"**Oh, and one more thing they are escaping right now."**

"F***" - that was all that Ner'jal could answer.

**Real World. Medic bay. Blood Angel's position.**

Ner'jal awake in medic bay his wounds healed by apothecary.

"Hey Trout." –greeted he.

"Hello Ner'jal, - replied he, - now you're all healed and captain wanted to see you."

Ner'jal walked to command center greeted and cheered by his fellow brothers. One of his many triumphs, he knows that. When he entered the command center he saw Lemarus, Diomedus and many other of his brothers instructed by captain Romulus.

"Ah, Ner'ja,l – greeted he, - it's time for a counterattack, good that you are with us. Orders to orcs came from place known as Black Deep. Only best warriors that were summoned there will go with me. Blood of Sanguinius."

"BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS." – replied everyone.

**Black Deep. Eldar's position.**

Farseer Aela was worrying, astral give her a vision of the great beast. It's power was immense she couldn't even understand why she received that vision until beast morfed into an angel. Then she saw a giant of fire that represented Kael, hence the Eldar. Angel defeated him with ease. After that she understand that their power wouldn't be enough to win over mon-keigh.

"Faen." - called she.

"Yes, mistress." - replied woman voice from behind. She turned to see Faena gold haired beautiful commander of Banshee squad, her most trusted surbodinate.

"Pick your Banshees, - ordered she – and try to buy us time."

"As you whish, my lady." – she bowed and went to execute orders of her mistress.

"May Kael be with you my warriors." – thought she and started to prepare for confrontation.

**Black Deep. The entrance.**

Like jaws of some legendary beast, before them were entrance into the depth of earth.

"I hope brother Trout, - said Lemarus, - that your talents wouldn't be needed."

"Me too, brother, me AGHHFg…" – Trout fell to one knee sprouting blood from wounded shoulder.

With loud inhuman battle cries Banshees attacked. Fiona saw, how easy she an her sisters broke enemies formation's, she couldn't understand what worried her mistress until she saw Ner'jal destroying another of her sister's, behind him his path was full of decimated corpses. "That one I need to dispose of." Thought she and jumped to impale him with her sword. Ner'jal's fist had another opinion, powerful punch to her abdomen knocked her out. "Mon-keigh defeated Faena save catch her and retreat!" – shouted someone. In just a moment, followed by bullets, they hid in the depth.

"How is our squad." –asked Romulus.

"50 % wounded, sire."

"Shit, I will take Lamarus, Diomedus, chaplain Dolph and sergant Ner'jal. You will stay here and guard the entrance."

They went into the darkness one by one an were covered by it. Their group searched all tunnels and passageways and went deeper and deeper into the earth, until they saw a faint light before them.

They went to the light and come into the large nearly empty space, by the looks of the remaining structures it was once imperial complex, in it's center there were a portal to web-way Farseer, Autarch and ten elder soldiers carried some long thing. They couldn't saw what it was. Autarch found them pretty quickly he three soldiers and Farseer went to stop them. Ner'jal fought with his psi-powers against Farseer. His battle brothers bested their opponents really quickly, but his captain opponent seemed to run from the battlefield, so he rushed to the ones who carried artifact, until sword impaled him through the back, he turned to see the smiling face of the Autarch –"C-c-coward." – whispered he, before he fell to the ground.

"Foolish mon-keigh." – replied Autarch.

Farseer turned to her opponent an met the look of his changed eyes, his sclera became black, his iris – red and his pupils – slitted, she once again saw the beast, felt his power, ferocity and rage it was beautiful. With his rising tremendous psi-power Ner'jal threw Farseer to the web-way portal. In an instant he was near the Autarch and impaled him with his hand trough the chest. Ner'jal grinned, - "And I thought, that you are just another spineless coward, - he ripped his enemies spine through his chest. – but you have, oh my bad you **had** a spine." – mocked he his opponent.

Ner'jal then rushed to his captain. He was pale and blood lit from his mouth. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled. "Ah Salphadies, could I ask you something?"

"Take that, captain." - he gived him his power sword/

"But…"

"No buts, among many, you are the best choice." – he closed his eyes and took one final breath.

He turned to see Lemarus, Diomedus and Dolph raising weapons above their heads and proclaimed:

"Captain Salphadies, captain Salphadies!"

Ner'jal ordered his men to prepare body of the previous captain to his final path and went to explore the dungeon. Rage from loss was still high in him, so he punched a wall to somehow ease it, to his surprise his fist easily went trough the wall, then he understand there was an empty space there, quickly he destroyed false wall to find a book with Inquisition's sigil, rage was replaced by curiosity and he opened the book.

"_For those, who dared to read those lines, - _he read, - _this is how it's started, this is the truth, this is the Fall of Horus._

_Garviel Locken, last of Lunar Wolfes._

Ner'jal continued to read: _I was there, when Horus had slain the Emperor the first time…_

**One of the Eldar's web-worlds.**

Farseer Aela kneeled before the consul.

"It is decided, that farseer Aela will replace Autarch Korphael, due to his tactics we nearly lost the artifact, and soon will become High Farseer.

In her personal Chambers she dared to relax and smile. "Let's count pluses and minuses, I was defeated, but return alive – plus and minus. Meet the cute blonde boy – very big plus. He killed that prick – Korphael – **large** plus in my book. All in all I had won, - she licked her lips. – it's certain I must meet that guy again.

**501 year. 41k. Fortress – monastery of Blood Angels. Baal.**

Captain Ner'jal Salphadies went to his meeting with Lord Dante and thought what could cause it, in his sixty years of service as captain he served with faith and truth, he couldn't understand why he was summoned. Dante met him near Chapel of Blood. They Went to Red Grail and kneeled before it.

"I will be fast, - said Dante. – you will go into Long Watch."

Ner'jal understood everything immediately, he had been chosen for Death Watch.


	5. Broken Blade

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 5.

**523 year 41k. Unknown location.**

Farus was one of the many Mech boyz, right now he is inspired by nirvana – like state, where Gork and Mork – orc's gods are whispering new ideas to him. Their clan made old space hulk their home and Death Head – their leader wanted to turn it into Battle Cruza. So all Mech Boyz were making shootas and other interesting and funny things. In large hills of junk they tried to find something useful. Suddenly he saw a red light under some metal junk. Cleaning it away he found a red button, of course he pushed it. In front of him in keep's wall a door started to open. Curios, he entered the dark space. "Muzt be some weaponz dere." – thought he making one more step.

His beheaded body falls from doorway second later. Astartes in dark armor, covered with skulls, cleaned his power axe and thought: "Power axes truly rule." He looked at the hills of junk and sighed, their mission sounded simple: come in, kill "da boss", take his head and if they can take the Xeno-technology, that boss use. But Ner'jal served in Death Watch for twenty two years as captain and knew, that Inquisitor Reno's tasks are all, but easy, the boss's name – Death Head, their task and that all in his Kill-Team are psykers give him an uneasy thoughts. He looked at his men Allexandros of Exorcists chapter an excellent warrior, he is a bit gloomy for Ner'jal's liking but hey, they are in Death Watch, they wear dark armor with skulls, it's by their duty they are gloomy. Next to him there is Ralph of Space Wolfs chapter, a pupil of wolf priest, it's good to talk with him sometimes, he likes his stories, about his fang necklace – especially.

Torus of Ultramarines, always so strict and focused. They never talk a lot, Torus prefer to read his Codex to their society. It's not that Ner'jal don't like books, he loves them especially the historical ones, but Torus take it everywhere he could, that pissed Ner'jal to no end. Korvel of Raven Guard is also very strict and grim, but highly professional. He likes to spar with Ner'jal and his skills with power talons are nearly unmatched. Tol'Gel of Salamanders chapter is an example of perfect and loyal warrior, Ner'jal was very proud that he can call that one his friend. Fazur of Death Specters chapter, their apothecary, he rare takes off his helmet so Ner'jal don't even know how he looks. And last but not least Fafnir of Iron Hands Chapter, their chaplain, "Iron Father" metaphorically and literally. That one has nearly 60% of his body replaced by metal.

And that Kill-team, has orders to quickly and silently execute their mission. Ha. That wasn't their style.

They rocked their opponents like hurricane. Soon, their silent operation turned into massacre. With vengeful joy they opened fire from their bolt-pistols or used power weapons to dismember their enemies. After twenty minutes of constant killing, they found a large room where Death Head located.

He sit on a crude throne, some xeno-machinery connected to the throne and his terrible head it's left side was bigger than it's right it looked like beast brain was too big to fit in it's skull. Strange tubes that connected him to the machinery connected him to strange cocoons that were fixated under the roof. Ner'jal looked once more on them and saw that one cocoon don't cover the green arm. Then it hit him, those are all orcs, and their heads connected to the weirdboyz head, increasing his tremendous psyker's strength. All that remind him of something, but it was too twisted and deformed, to remember. Then he realized the throne, the sacrifices, the psyker, it was like a twisted form of Emperor. With realization come anger, with loud battle cry he charged into battle. With a smirk orc used his power to push them their knees, Ner'jal was too angry to realize in how dangerous their situation were, breaking bones and ripping muscles he made a step for an orc, the another one and one more. Bastard wasn't smirking anymore he doubled and tripled his force but Ner'jal stubbornly moved forward. When to the throne was nearly five steps , he jumped and strike orc to swinging his axe horizontally, successfully severing it's head from shoulders, and before it could hit the floor. Ralph caught it into crio-container.

Ner'jal sighed. Mission complete.

**523 year. 41k. Watch Fortress. Inquisitor Reno's chambers.**

Ner'jal stood before Reno. That little and always smiling man was one of the most feared Inquisitors, his smile often meant that somebody would have many problems in the future. Right now he smiled whit his genuine smile.

"You know captain, - started he, - when Lord Dante told me, that you are the best I can found, I thought that he joked, at that moment I forgot, that he hasn' t sense of humor."

"What is my next mission, sire?"

Inquisitor sighed: "You see, we have a problem with one xeno."

Ner'jal was surprised the source of problems was only one xeno?

"Don't be surprised Ner'jal, that beast, I don't know how to describe it, can bent space-time continuum to it's will, that's why you and your group will be send there. At all costs you must destroy him and bring me his head."

Ner'jal stood up and said: "It should be done."

**525 year. 41k. Unknown location near Maelstorm Zone**

Ner'jal was angry, no not like that he was in _**FURRY, **_that son of a b*** made them follow him through entire Imperium. But now they capture him near Maelstorm Zone. Their one final clash will happen here. Beast hides in Big Space Hulk and they have only twenty minutes to find the xeno sever it's head and return. Counting the size of Space Hulk and abilities of the beast, it's nearly impossible feat.

Ner'jal leads his team through dark corridors and tunnels of Space Hulk. They haven't met any resistance so far, but Ner'jal's ears started to hear clacking sounds when they just entered Space Hulk, like someone followed them. Scans showed that their goal was in center of space hulk. That sounds like a trap to Ner'jal, but they need to complete their mission. They come into a large empty space,(seriously, why all final bosses hide in big secure places?) Ner'jal started to understand how deep in shit they were firstly beast( it was the first time Ner'jal could see it completely, it was humanoid like alien covered by bone and scales it's skin was jet black, his jaws were full of rathor sharp fangs it didn't have nose but had nosestrils.) sit on the hill made of rotting corpses, secondly from other way armies of mutants awaited for them and third xeno itself feels somehow off. Suddenly beast raised it's head and said: "**AAAh, little angel, come, Grandfather is waiting for you."** – it' voice sounded like he tried to speak with mouth full of water.

"Grandfather?" – asked Ner'jal.

"**Yes, you see I'm not an ordinary xeno, I'm Nal'Kuras one of Grandfather Nurgle's favorite children. **–

told he, while flesh started to rot and decay, it's bones grew and reformed. In result before them stood a skeleton that highly resemble that of a dragon, from Terra's fairy tales. – **Now little angel come and rot from my power!"**

Ner'jal activated his _**Red Wings**_, usually that librarian move isn't nor offensive, nor defensive, but with Ner'jal's potent and poison energy it was remarkable weapon and shield. Using them to defend against his opponent bone wings, with one mighty hit Ner'jal cut both of his enemy's arms.

Nal'Kuras roared and looked at Ner'jal with hatred.

"**You know, little angel, among my relatives I had one additional power: to bent the space-time continuum, that's how I lure you here posing as xeno. And with that power I will destroy you!" –**

Nal'Kuras started to bent the space-time continuum near Ner'jal, trying to rip him to many shreds, but Ner'jal was prepared for it and used his powers to block the attack. When the two forces clashed the impact opened the rift in space-time continuum. To busy with their battle demon and angel were sucked into it, after that it closed.

**Unknown location.**

Their fall was long, in complete darkness. Ner'jal tried to behead, or fire his opponent's ass with psionic fire. Demon hit him with his wings and tried to rot him with his breathe( he never used Orbit for his entire life(thousands upon thousands years) so yeah hi can do it). With one final hit, where he putted all his strength Ner'jal broke his skull. Demon roared and pushed Ner'jal from himself. Smirking Ner'jal succumbed to darkness.

He returned to his senses in large crater, slowly he stand up, it was strange but his armor wasn't even scratched, to his joy his power axe and bolt –pistol were still with him. Attaching his axe to his belt Ner'jal started to raise.

When he raised from the crater, he understood that he was in the forest area.

"Where the hell I am?" – thought Ner'jal.

"**Hehehehe, you kit is in new world."**

"What do you mean Kurama?"

"**I mean, that after your final attack you disrupted space-time continuum. You flew across the worlds and dimensions."**

"You mean …"

"**Yes kit, it's the different dimension, but not where we came from."**

"%$# W^%$# ^%$!"

"**Well everyday you can learn something new and kit xeno-races here can be friendly to humans, try not to kill them on sight."**

"I'm not stupid Kurama."

"**Yes, you're just Adeptus Astartes, that served in Death Watch for twenty years."**

"You have a point."

At that moment Ner'jal was hit from behind, he slowly turned to see a human with long spear in his hands, by his dirty and rugged appearance it was bandit or rouge, and with either Ner'jal doesn't want to be easy. He just grabbed his head consuming information from it, turning it into boiling mass, useful information (which was unsurprisingly few) were the knowledge of language, some information about world and races and location of other bandits. This world was called Merredia it was inhabited by humans, elves, orcs (those orcs were humanoid-like and not plants, that eased Ne'jal a bit), nagas, dwarfs and many others, usually they fought between each other, but from time to time all of them unite to protect from Scavelands. Those lands were corrupted in magic wars and there were constantly born mutants and twisted creatures of magic. Last war against it despoiled half of human kingdoms due to that, many survivors became scavengers or bandits. They usually create a bands, one couldn't survive in such a place, and to north from Ner'jal there was one. By bandit's memories there were a mage in it and some captives which were caught by orders.

Captives were to women, young girl and her bodyguard, both were elves, that picked Ner'jal's curiosity, due to bandit's memories he knew that elves here were not like eldars in his home dimension. His famous curiosity that always lead him to many adventures, once again told him to investigate.

Aura Moonshade was bound to a stake. She was a bodyguard for little princess of Light elves, Feara.

She, herself, was a moon elf( think of warcraft night elves ). Right now her purple skin is blue from beatings she received. Those mercenaries tortured her for information. When the conclave where they were, was attacked, she fought to protect her young mistress, but attackers broke their formations with shire numbers. She was dueling with an enemy's mage and after killing him, used the portative portal, to save herself and Faera. Back then she didn't understand that mage's final attack disrupted portal's inner working, they teleported right into a trap. She sighed, at least they didn't try to do anything with a princess, that was bugging her: those pigs put Faera into a cage, as mage said: "until the proper time."

It looks like somebody wanted her alive for something, now that isn't good. Her thoughts were bothered by two large swordsmen who put a cage with princess before her stake. Mage gave his orders and his underlings started to prepare instruments, at that time sudden thought hit her: they wanted to torture her in front of Faena to break the little princess.

Faena's POV.

After their escape from a palace and capture by mage and his underlings she spent three days in cage, worst of all she heard how they tortured Aura, on forth day her caged was moved to Aura's stake, once a proud warrior, she was beaten to a bloody pulp, but still not broken. Magician barked orders to his men and they started to prepare different instruments and make fire. Then mage come to her cage.

"Well my dear child, - spoke he in elfish, but from his mouth it sounded so … corrupted, - you have a wonderful opportunity. You see if you will tell us what we wanted to hear, your friend there, wouldn't be tortured anymore."

To shaken to think clearly she looked at her last source of resort, at Aura. She slowly nodded, in her eyes she saw unbreakable resolve, so her answer was: "No."

Mage smirked: "I wanted this, boys take her from the stake, rip her clothes and bent over so this stubborn brat will have a perfect view."

Aura now completely naked was bent over before the Faera's cage.

"Decide now, either we have fun with your friend, or you tell us everything, that we want."

"Please, - thought Faera while crying, - please somebody save us.

"AGHGH…" – loud cry was heard by entire camp.

She turned her head to see him, looks like somebody above heard her prays, their savior came in form of a giant clad in black armor with skulls in his right hand was great axe covered by lightning, in other some form of dwarf's gun. He raised his left hand and opened fire, result was more terrifying than from any dwarf gun that she saw. Ten mercenaries were destroyed by impact. And it was just one shoot.

Ner'jal's POV.

Xeno child or human, Ner'jal was never supporter of child abuse. So when mage started to psychologically torture child, he decided, that he saw enough. First bandit died from crushed skull, when everybody turned to him Ner'jal opened fire from his bolt-pistol, looking at result Ner'gal sighed and attached weapon to his belt, just waste of bullets, he griped his power axe and charged into battle.

He cuts through them like knife through butter, they tried to run in fear: in his black armor covered by blood he was like merciless god of war. "Truly we are the Angels of Death." – Ner'jal smirked, as always, Lord Dante was right. Only one who was calm in sight of that massacre was mage, such people always think that their power will defeat the brutes that are not mages. He created a dark spear made from black magical energy, Ner'jal caught it with his left bare hand and crushed it. Fear slowly started to replace arrogance, as Ner'jal comes closer and closer to his position. Mage prepared another spear when Ner'jal used _**Red Wings,**_ such use of power surprised mage and it gave Ner'jal time come to him face-to-face, mage died the same as bandit near crater. Survivors already left the camp, Ner'jal slowly went to cage where little girl covered in fear. He grabbed the bars and reaped the cage in half with ease.

He stand up, but found that child grabbed his leg and muttered something.

All Ner'jal could understand was: "Please, save Aura, please _faelve_."

Ner'jal sighed he didn't know what to do.

"**Help her kit, my six sense is telling me it is the right thing."**

Faera knew that it was heresy to ask _faelve_ or as humans say Angel of Death to save somebody it was preposterous, but she was just small, scared child and all she can do is ask somebody to help. But only one was their savior.

"Child, - booming voice of an angel scared her but she make herself to raise her head. – Boil some water and find some bandages, I will help your friend."

Treating Aura's wounds wasn't hard, he just cleaned them and bandaged her, of course he had a full look of her

Without a doubt her body was work of art, but he couldn't understand what Kurama was so happy about. Faera slept near Aura and already saw a seventh dream. He didn't need such a thing so he guarded their dreams.

It was midnight when Aura suddenly turned to her senses. Judging by her treated wounds and bruises and that Faera was free and near her. They were saved.

"W-w-water." – she muttered faintly. But somebody heard her she was gently raised up then she felt that something touched her lips, she gulped and water ran through her dry throat. She drinks with greed, she never thought that water could taste so sweet.

"Thank … you." – her eyes met red visors of black helmet and she shivered.

"It's nothing, - his mighty voice even as whisper was intimidating, - but I wish to speak to you about something, as repaying for your saving."

"Ask, - when he raise up she could saw him more clearly. A giant nearly three meters high, clad in black armor ornamented with skulls and bones. His weapon is a giant axe that makes shivers run up her back,

if he wants to do something to them he had already done it. – but could I ask you something first?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really _faelve_?"

"If I remember correctly it means Angel of Death?"

"Yes."

"I am, but not in a way you thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not servant of your god I serve another – the Emperor, the Father of Mankind."

"But you are Angel of Death?"

"Yes. But it's your time to answer my questions."

"I'm all ears."

"First of all what is Blood of Saint Maiden."

From that question her beautiful eyes opened widely and she tried to get up, but hissed from pain in her wounds, - "How do you know such a thing, it's one of the most guarded secrets of the Kingdoms?"

"I took his memories." – he pointed behind her.

She turned to see the mutilated body of the mage, that view gave her some twisted satisfaction.

"If some underling like him knows…"

"Then it isn't such a secret anymore. Seven Saint Maidens are founders of seven royal bloodlines three for human, three for elves and one for naga. They aided Maipur the Broken Blade in Great War."

"And that Maipur was …?"

"The founder and king of Duelva kingdom after the death of his last successor it broke into Border Kingdoms."

"Mage knew that from the man named Farsir.

"Earl Farsir, that snake want to rebuild the Duelva kingdom with him as king."

"But why he needs the Blood of Holy Maidens."

She sighed – "The relic of the kings, the broken blade was sealed by the blood of Maidens. Without it he is a king only in words."

"And what about Broken Blade?"

"A relic of Duelva kingdom, legend told that it fell from the sky, even if it is broken it is still sharp, it is large weapon broken in half it is the size of two-handed sword and it's blade is bloody red."

"Red blade? And it's hilt was made of gold and ornamented with rubies and when you looked in them you could see the mark in form of the black drop of blood?"

"Y-yes, how do you know?"

"The Redeemer, - he thought, - the blade of Sanguinius broken in half by Horus the Betrayer in battle for Terra. It wasn't by chance that I came to this world."


	6. Escape from Ghoul City

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 6.

"Let's continue our talk, - Ner'jal snapped from his thoughts. – why they just haven't taken the blood from her?"

"It must be fresh, right from owner, if they want to break the seal and the Maiden is protected by their goddess."

"And…?"

"Blood can be given only willingly."

"So, basically he need to kidnap seven heirs of royal families from their heavily guarded homes, to have a phantom chance of becoming a king?"

"Well if they haven't found other way, then yes."

"Bullshit."

"Such a situation will be very profitable for an earl. He will have seven heirs as hostages and made Seven Kingdoms bent to his will. Will he be chosen by blade or not, he still will be a ruler of all. But now we can

catch him by hand."

"I don't think so."

"…?"

"Who do you think they will believe the monster warrior or "noble" earl?"

She sighed – "Than we are back to square one."

"Yes and first of all we must plan our next move."

"Yes, you couldn't find from mage's memories where we are?"

"The nearest town is Danstar, it's in the east, to the west from us are Scavelands."

"Danstar is one of the biggest towns in the Border Kinghdoms, but if memory serves me right, to the north there is Salphe where one of our ranger's groups located. They are both light and moon elves and their commanders – Silva and Fasile are my close friends. There we can relax and send messages to Faera's and mine mothers."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother is Moon Priestess, the Queen of moon elves."

"So you are …"

"No I'm not my younger sister bears the Mark."

"Mark?"

She sighed – "You have seen Faera's left arm?"

"There is a tattoo, that resembles a flower."

"It isn't a tattoo it's a birthmark and because it resembles rose a symbol of our Goddess, we call it the Mark."

"But why you are here as bodyguard to her?"

She blushed faintly – "It's because of childbirth."

"Childbirth?"

"Yes, you see in our elven races genders are unbalanced – for one man there is nine women. Usually when two kingdoms ally with each other, leaders strengthen the alliance with marriage. But our kingdoms couldn't afford something like that, so our mother's gave each other her eldest daughter as bodyguard to chosen one, so basically I guard Faera and my younger sister Roanna is guarded by Faera's elder sister Jaen'sha."

Ner'jal face palmed, deep inside of his mind Kurama laughs hysterically, of all worlds he came into a some twisted kind of harem – world. He can bet that there is something faintly similar in that situation.

Deep inside the Warp dimension Tzeench and Slaanesh sneezed.

"If we will go a bit to the west we will come to the road…"

"We will go through the forest if possible."

"Why?"

"Mage's master will search for you."

"Good point."

The travel took two days and one more day took him to complete Aura's healing. In camp they found a large amount of gold, Aura's "armor" (seriously Ner'jal couldn't call her armored bikini an panties a set of armor), weapons for girls and some food. During their travel Faera always talked to him, she really enjoyed Ner'jal's company and after few hours he carried her on his shoulder plate. Well anyway, after three days they stood before opened gates of Salphe. Town met them with dark and broken windows and deserted streets. Whole town was silent, but not completely – Ner'jal could hear strange clacking sounds, like bones clacked on stone. He lifted Faera from his shoulder, gave her to Aura and prepared his power axe. They walked few more meters until they came to large empty space with fountain in center, perfect place for a trap. They haven't come from roofs or homes as Ner'jal expected. Ground exploded and from large crater IT came, that monster was made from different parts of dead bodies It was large nearly six meters high, armed with blooded, large butcher's axe in his right and chains with spikes on his left, it roared and charged in their direction.

"RUN!" – shouted Ner'jal. Aura took Faera in her arms and ran without turning. When she ran through the deserted streets she didn't take notice where she went, then it was too late – she was surrounded. They were certainly dead, with such wounds nobody could live, but they moved and they certainly weren't friendly. Aura could kill them she was sure of it, alone, but with Faera… Her thoughts were disrupted by arrows and figures in cloaks that started to kill her enemies. "Protect woman and child." – judging by voice their commander was woman and she sounded somehow familiar. Their leader turned to them and her, Aura now can certainly say that leader is female, eyes opened widely, she ripped the cloth that protected the lower half of her face and Aura recognized her friend Silva. She sighed, relaxed. They were saved.

"Aura, what are you doing here, you must be in our conclave in Glade Kingdom!" – she nearly shouted, but then her look fall on the child in Aura's hands – "Is that…?"

Aura sighed – "Yes, she is my charge, conclave was under attack and we used teleport to travel into the safe place, but by the looks of it, teleport was disrupted and we came right into the trap."

"But you escaped?"

"No, we were saved and our savior is fighting the beast near the town entrance."

"Beast? The abomination made of human bodies?"

"Yes."

"Then he is as good, as dead, now let's go."

"But we must…"

Their argument was stopped by Faera – "_Faelve _doesn't need our help." – everybody looked at her – "Just listen."

When everybody stopped talking they could hear the heavy footsteps, soon they could see the one who made the sounds. It was the monster that they met in the entrance, but at what state he was: it was completely covered in wounds and it's chains were ripped from it's left arm making it useless and its right arm was severed near shoulder. It made one more step and fall, like a bag full of potatoes. On monster's back, in all his mighty glory, stood Ner'jal Salphadies, his axe stabbed deep in creature's back. He ripped his axe from creature's back and jumped to the ground, it slightly trembled from the impact, and walked in their direction.

"_Faelve _are you alright?" – asked Aura.

"Its resistance, - red visors, looked into her eyes, piercing her soul, - was futile."

Silva stood in complete awe, like her sisters, that warrior truly lived to his title or maybe he was what Faera called him, but she quickly came to her senses and ordered everyone to retreat to their camp.

**Salphe town. Silva's and Fasile's fortified camp.**

Fasile was too in awe from Ner'jal and his feasts. Their camp was like a little fortress in town and a lot of refuges found their save heaven there. Soon in company of Faela and Aura, Ner'jal listened to rangers story.

"It's all started three weeks ago, - told Silva – we tried to protect villagers, but there were too many of them."

"Where they came from?" – asked Aura.

"For two months in Salphe strange things started to happen: villagers became angrier, they started to hunt healers and priestesses, especially priestesses of Shanna, Goddess of Healing. We let them take refuge in our camp. After things became hasty, that decision saved many lives."

"That doesn't explain, how undead came in this picture." – stated Aura

"We couldn't found the source of all, it's just three weeks ago, strange mist covered area before town, travelers that we could save told us, that it's completely unseen from outside. After first siege of undead we tried to leave the town through the north gates, but it's like unseen barrier don't let us go, and after our try Butcher , that was defeated by _faelve _appeared there." –said Fasile.

"So basically we are in trap, our enemies are entire town and unknown entity, who orchestrated the whole thing, we must protect a camp full of priestesses, healers and children, people who are unable to protect themselves and we didn't even know where we must start finding our clues?"

Fasile and Silva looked at each other, and Silva said – "You are right in all, but one Aura."

"Then tell me where I'm wrong, oh wise Silva?" – mocked Aura.

"Entire town covered in barricades, it was order of the chief of town's guard, it must have protected us from all insanity that happened in center of town, but then undead appeared here and he and his men barricaded themselves in old chapel's catacombs. We need powder to destroy barricades and they kept it there, we rarely left our camp so don't know the whole story, but I know that chief guard had a dairy, we were friends so I knew him well."

"So all we need is to find dairy or other documents that he had to understand what the hell happened here?"

"Yes."

"Sounds easy."

"You have forgotten about the undead."

"Shit."

When Silva and Fasile went to check the guards, Aura took a deep breath and asked Ner'jal:

"_Faelve _you told me that you serve another God."

"Yes."

"Then my question mustn't be an insult to you."

"It depends on question."

"It's in our legends _faelves _didn't ever told their names, they think of themselves as parts of their Master, to ask their name means to insult them, so please don't take my question as an insult, but what is your name?"

Once again re visors of his helmet looked in her eyes, she shivered under the look, - "Why do you asking?"

"There are many like you, but it was only you who saved us, I just want to know the name of one who saved us."

Under his helmet Ner'jal smirked, that one could play with words well.

"My name is Ner'jal Salphadies."

"UNDEAD!" – shout was heard by everyone in camp, so those who couldn't protect themselves hide and warriors and healers take their posts.

Ner'jal looked at sea of undead before the walls, and at some moment he saw that he wasn't in camp anymore, he was on the bridge, the landscape was plain and deserted, he was in red armor of Blood Angel's Honor Guard, and behind him he saw figures in red and dark green power armor taking care of civilians. Before him was the green sea of orcs, in his vision he stood alone against them and was sure in his success, after they charged with loud "Waaaagh", he returned to the wall. Ner'jal greeted his teeth, it was like someone teased him with this vision. Like that somebody asked him: "Are you ready? Are you strong enough?" He jumped in front of the undead. He knows that it's just a warm up before his even greater feasts, well after all he is insanely strong, and he was born ready.

"Where there is uncertainty, - started he striking down the first undead, - I shall bring light."

He grabbed another one and threw him into the group of undead knocking them from their feet. "Where there is doubt, - continued he – I shall saw faith." He cut another large undead in half, and crashed the skull of another by his left hand. "Where there is shame, I shall point atonement." Soon every undead warrior even with their rotten brains understood that their numbers wouldn't best Ner'jal's unleashed rage. But even in such a state he continued his litany. "Where there is rage, I shall show its course." Soon there was only one enemy left – a large abomination a lot like he killed at the entrance of the town, only bigger, Ner'jal only took bolt-pistol in his left hand and slowly raised him.

"My word in the soul, - said he opening fire and killing the beast – shall be as my bolter in the field."

He stood in the center of carnage that he caused, and thought that it was just the begging.

**Salphe town. Silva's and Fasile's fortified camp. Half an hour later.**

"So, - started Silva – that warrior is Angel of Death, who serves some great god with others of his kind?"

"Yes."

"And when were you going to enlighten us about that fact?"

"Well, basically tomorrow. I thought that there were enough troubles for today."

Fasile, who stood behind them said: "Maybe it's for the best at least now we stand a chance."

Ner'jal thought about their talk, those three should try harder to hide something from him, he wasn't Astartes for nothing. But his remarkable feat made him into target of civilians – some thought that he was some kind of deity or saint and wanted a blessing, the others wanted to hire him, after first five minutes he became tired of this and hid in hospital tent, for a while he noticed that people have some sort of fear before the doctors, but due to him taking lessons in that field, he let's just say went to his colleagues, they were reluctant at first( with whole Angel of Death thing), but when he showed his skills at medic field they relaxed. Lady Matilda a priestess of Shana was great source of knowledge, especially about anatomy. So when Aura came to hospital to fetch Ner'jal, she found him before the body of the dead man (she couldn't even imagine, where he brought it from), lecturing a group of girls and supervised by Lady Matilda. We shouldn't mention that she was not prepared to such a view.

After she regained her senses, Ner'jal stood before her awaiting for the massage, she brings.

Describing the current situation they went to camp's gates. Fasile and Silva were already waiting for them, and then their four men team went to the ruins of the chapel. Streets of town dark and gloomy, told their terrible histories in form of maimed and half-eaten corpses, blood scattered everywhere and destroyed buildings. Soon they stood before the entrance to the chapels catacombs and started their retrieving mission. Ner'jal's steps sounded really loud in this dark place, he could feel danger that was in the air. He prepared himself to meet some kind of undead monster. Instead of them they found town's guard, twisted with worms in their wounds, doubled in size from some sort of disease, with swords covered in some liquid and he could bet it was poison.

Ner'jal beheaded first footman and crashed the head of another with powerful left hook, the bodies of those "guards" were softer than normal humans, three more fell to his companions' swords, and Ner'jal stood face to face with undead in rich armor, by the looks it was the former chief. Chief or not Ner'jal's axe didn't care his head was severed just like others.

"Girls, - said Ner'jal – we need fire." With light from torches, founded in box near stairway, they could see a massive iron gates and black mark on them: three rings creating a triangle or pyramid of some sorts.

"I had never seen something like that, - said Aura – what is that mark."

"Troubles." – answered Ner'jal.

"What kind of troubles?" – asked Silva.

"Demons, undead and corruption, kind of troubles."

"Well, - Fasile ripped a key from chief's corpse belt – let's care about it later, first of all weaponry."

She opened the lock and pushed the gates, without a sound it opened showing their eyes a long dark corridor. Light from torches weren't enough; it seems that darkness tried to consume it, so aware of every sound they walked forward. With his enchanted hearing he could hear how somebody lurked in the dark preparing for a strike, so when first ghoul jumped on him he just broke his spine three others were destroyed with power axe, Ner'jal was in bad mood, mark on door made him uneasy. Soon (with little resistance from ghouls) they entered weaponry, by the looks of it, that room was where soldiers lived, powder was in boxes in other room in third room they found cages, torment instruments and bloody bag, near it was corpse of the guard, in bag were remains of the woman. On guardsmen they found letter:

"_Shit it's really scary, why they chose me to guard that witch's body or after all that happened…"_

The rest of letter was covered in blood, making it enable to read. Meanwhile Silva and Fasile looted the personal belongings of the guard. In box under one of the beds they found a book which Silva recognized – it was a chief's dairy. They called Aura and Ner'jal from the jail chambers, when those two entered the main room, Aura carried some bloody bag and Ner'jal carried barrels with powder. When those two entered they put their burdens on the floor and went to the Silva and Fasile, when everybody gathered Fasile started to read:

"_Looking back now I realize that everything started when our mayor returned from his hunt in the mountains. After his return villagers became angrier and suspicious about everyone with slight magic abilities, they started some form of witch hunts, so there were causalities; our town is full of healers and priestesses of Shana, not even wise women were spared the wrath of the crowd, so I made them went to a north part of a town where the elves outpost is. When I ask mayor about the situation, he told me that his servants discovered that leaders of witch hunts, will have a meeting next night on the Fire Canyon, they couldn't climb it's walls so we just closed the west gates, the canyon started right behind them, so if they will return we just shoot them with arrows. By our mayor's orders we closed the South and East gates, I was about to close the North when my subordinates informed me that Mary – one of town's wise women, tried to rob a graveyard, she isn't a which that I know for sure, so I deducted that she knew something, but when I returned two of mayor's servants tortured her to death, in rage I slew them, but it was to late and Mary died on my hands, before death she muttered something like "bones". I don't know how I will tell that to Lady Matilda._

_I haven't carried mayor's orders, after I heard about everything in central part of town I made villagers and my men to create barricades to protect north part of town, I condemned all other people in other parts of town, and town's outskirts, but it was the best thing to do, I asked all who couldn't carry weapons to take refuge in elves camp, myself my men and town's militia patrolled the streets._

_Undead. I was prepared to fight the crazy but living opponents, so undead warriors take us unprepared_

_We barricaded ourselves in chapel's catacombs. We have enough food right now, after we patch our wounds we will try to break through them to the outpost._

_Food. It's strange, all of us succumbed to unknown disease, and I bet it's in our food._

"That's all, - said Fasile, - by the looks of it we should bury the Mary's remains and ask Lady Matilda about her. Maybe where she lived we could find some clues."

"I agree, - said Aura, - Lord Ner'jal have you taken the powder?"

"Yes." – the booming voice answered.

**Salphe town. Silva's and Fasile's fortified camp.**

Lady Matilda cried on the dead body of Mary. Before they returned with her remains she still hoped that she is alive somehow, but like people say: "Hope dies last." So she was enable to give them any valuable information and they decided to mine the barricades. When they prepared to explode the barrier, messenger told them, that Lady Matilda prepared herself to speak with them, after one minute debate which was ended by Ner'jal's phrase: "It's unwise to go on enemy's territory without any valuable information." When they returned Mary's body was put into a closed coffin. Lady Matilda turned her red face them, and pointed to the table. Everyone (except Ner'jal who was too heavy) sits on the chairs and after one more minute of uneasy silence she started her tale:

"Mary was from a family of healers, some sort of healers, villagers called the wise women or witch doctors regarding of gender, even everybody whispered about their connections with Dark Arts, they healed with only authorized methods, when I first came to this town I too suspected them in something, so I came to their Hut in swamp, only thing that remotely qualified as Dark Arts was the book with description of demons who spread diseases. – Lady Matilda sighed, - Little fool should have come to me, she must have found that everything had a supernatural cause."

"One last question what was your relationship with Mary?" – asked Silva.

Lady Matilda sighed once again: "I and her mother were friends, so when her mother died giving birth to Mary, so I and her grandmother raised her, after her grandmother's death I took her as my apprentice, but she preferred her family methods." – She sighed and started to cry again, feeling that they are not needed here everyone left the tent.

"Well, all we need, is find the book in Mary's house and understand who or what is responsible for everything." – stated Fasile.

"Yes, - said Ner'jal – I and Aura will go to the hunt, you and Silva will guard the outpost and our little priestess, and of course the way to the center of the town."

"I agree with you Lord Ner'jal." – said Silva.

"Me too." – said Fasile.

"Me three." – said Aura.

**Salphe town. Barricades. **

With loud "BANG", barricade exploded into tiny pieces and Ner'jal and Aura walked into the dark alley.

On the square they were met with an uncountable amount of stakes, judging by burnt skeletons that were bounded to the stakes, they found what happened to those who stayed in other parts. The smell of burning flesh made Ner'jal shiver, but Aura was already as green as leaves in the forest, so they moved in the way of outskirts a bit faster. Ner'jal felt some sort of dark and malice energy coming from east side of the square, but he decided that whatever beast or demon it was, it could wait. Without any problems (ghouls didn't count) they reached the outskirts of the city where the swamps started.

A very familiar smell was on the swamp, a smell of rotten flesh. And in this moment Aura decided to ask:

"Lord Ner'jal you are powerful as entire legion of warriors, why are you always taking at least one of us with you?"

"Worrying about little priestess?"

"Yes, but can you answer my question?"

"It's very simple: we are hunting documents, and my knowledge about your language is limited."

"…?"

He sighed: "I still could not read in your language."

"GRRRAAAGH" – their talk was rudely ended by rotting corpse, that rose from a swamp, but Ner'jal's boot send him back very fast, not that it mattered, by the looks of it they somehow started the chain reaction. On entire swamp zombies started to rise. Understanding, that they are at disadvantage, Ner'jal grape Aura and started to run, only in the center of the swamp, near the large tree, he stayed and put Aura on earth (to her displeasure), then he turned his head to see that undead are falling back to the depth of the swamp.

"We have arrived." – said Aura.

Behind them was a large tree with a door in its center, with such a unique house it isn't surprise, that villagers considered that family as witches. Ner'jal pushed the door, it slowly opened. Inside they were met by rather plain but comfortable view, everything in the house was clean and shinny, at the floor there was bear's pelage, in center a large bed ,in the left corner there was stairway to the second floor, in the right - iron chest, they decided to search the chest, it was very easy to open it – Ner'jal just ripped the lock. There they found a dark book with a pentagram painting on cover, and letter:

"_In our family book I had found the description of everything that happens right now in the town, I thought that everything was caused by a beast known as Corrupter, it feeds from people's anger and can possess his victims, there is a way to banish him with special potion, until it's not too strong, but one of the main ingredients – "bones of those who were corrupted." I hope that guard wouldn't catch me…"_

"So that's why she was on graveyard. Look! There is the book-mark, in the black Tome, open it there."

"It's recipe of the potion, - answered Aura, - we have all things except, the bones."

Ner'jal smacked his fist into his palm: "That's not a problem."

**Salphe town. Silva's and Fasile's fortified camp.**

With return of Ner'jal and Aura, started preparations to take down the beast, its location had been known due to Ner'jal's sensor's abilities. Then, with Fasile, Silva and Aura, Ner'jal went to the beast's location. It was a bit humanoid - like, its body was hairless, its skin was jet black, and its eyes were very big – nearly half of the head sizes, the other half were jaws with long fangs.

Then it started to speak:

"You are too late, iron angel. Our messiah – Lord Nal'Kuras told us about you. You will not stop our plan. And neither I no my brethren fear you! "

"Then why are you shaking?"

Ner'Jal threw a bottle with potion and with loud battle cry charged into battle.

"Here we are, girls, - said Fasile – an epic clash between angel and demon one of the battles that will be hailed through the centuries, bards will sing the songs about this battle and ..."

With loud "SMACK" demon's head fall to their feet.

"I don't think this was enough even for remake." – said Aura.

"Party killer." – agreed Silva.

Somewhere in dark rooms Nal'Kuras felt the death of his slave. "So you are here, Ner'jal ." - He shivered from thoughts about their fight, his wounds haven't closed, it's only a matter of time before he succumbed to them, like a pitiful mortal, demon sighed: he never thought that he will ever fear death, f*** he was DEATH. But that cursed Astartes showed him, how vulnerable he is.

"Are you alright my lord?" – Nal'Kuras turned his large head and once again shivered from pain, wound on his head haven't closed. He saw his servant, earl Farsir or somehow like that, who he tricked by telling him that he can help him in his quest of world domination or something, he had forgotten already.

"Iron Angel is here."

"Don't worry my lord, - smiled Farsir. – For I have a plan."

**Salphe town. Silva's and Fasile's fortified camp. After the "battle".**

Their travel from Salphe started from choosing a path to safe heaven, after all they decided to go to the Atuara Kingdom, it's an old ally of Sulv Kingdom where rule the Sun Priestess – Faera's mother, not only that but Alisia the heir of the Atuara Kingdom and her mother Delva were an old friends to Sun Priestesses family and last but not least the one of sun elves conclaves situated in kingdom with diplomatic mission, Faera's aunt Alsira was the head of this mission.

The only problems they didn't know how to overcome was speed and stealth, they must carry and protect civilians, so they decided to split in first border town, and move further with a caravan. Everybody agreed to this.

**Ortibus, capital of Atuara Kingdom. Two weeks later.**

"Where is that dumbass?" – Silva was enraged, first of all heir of Autara Kingdom vanished that evening.

Next when those idiots (guard shivered) escorted them, they managed to LOSE Ner'jal. At least Faera's aunt was at her place, she hugged her niece tightly and sits like this for entire hour, her own daughter who was Faera's age, was a bit jealous but understood the situation that her cousin was in.

"My Lady! My Lady! – young guard run into meeting chambers – Your daughter…"

"What, happened?" asked a worried mother.

Then everybody heard a booming footsteps, they came closer and closer, first in meeting chambers run a dark skinned, silver haired and blue eyed girl ( due to climate everybody from Autara Kingdom has dark skin ) she wore very thin and revealing dress ( think of Arabian dancer dress ) that gave a good look to her perfect body. Delva relaxed a bit, her daughter returned, but the one who walked after her made tensions rose in unimaginable scale. Behind her was a warrior no not like that, WARRIOR, he stood proudly nearly three meters high, clad in black armor ornamented with skulls, in his right hand he easily carried a monstrous two-handed battle axe, to his belt was attached strange weapon and red glowing eyeholes of his helmet pierced her entire soul. "Very intimidating, - thought Delve, she lipped her lips, that man was good enough to be her king, and Alisia need a father figure. - Very intimidating indeed."

"Mother let me introduce you. – started Alisia. – That is lord Ner'jal Salphadies, Iron Angel, tho one who we had vision about, The Great Savior."

Chambers fell in silence, only to explode in uproar a momentlater."


	7. True Champions

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights received.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 7.

"WHAAAAT?!" – Loud shout can be heard in meeting chambers; girl's statement shocked everybody to the core.

"Wait a minute daughter, - said Delve. – I think you misunderstood; my vision was about the betrayal, that will give the Broken Sword to Unworthy. And why didn't you tell me that you too had a vision?"

"Wait a minute, - said Aura. – what the hell with those visions!?"

Queen sighed: "As you know our bloodline let us see the possibilities of the future. Month ago, I had a vision: the sword will fall to unworthy hands, and we and our people became a slaves in large Empire."

"Yes, - said Alisia. – and you told me about that. So I prayed in shrine of our god – protector – Alfir…"

"And?" – A new face came into the chambers. Avira a high muscular, blonde woman, with impressive rack (Ner'jal's visor gave him her sizes) from amazon tribe (think about Amazon from Dragon Crown), that woman was a wet dream to any men, but the only thing, that he can thought was, how the hell that supposed to protect her? On amazon were only leather boots, armored panties and armored bikini. "Must be to took the enemy's attention from the main thing." – thought Ner'jal looking at her monstrous battle axe, then he turned his head back to Delve.

"Try to explore to me, - continued Alvira. – why would you left the palace, without a proper guard?"

"Oh! – cheered Alisia. – that's because of my vision!"

"Your vision?"

"Yes when I pried to Alfir, I was desperate and he wasn't answering. But then I saw a bright light and before me stood a large figure, even larger than Lord Ner'jal in height, with white feathered wings and clad in golden armor. I couldn't saw his face because of light, but it definitely was male. Then figure said:

"That midnight, go to the city streets, alone. And first person to help in you, in the darkest hours, will be the savior you wanted so much." – then figure just vanished." – Alisia ended her tale.

"Then tell us, how exactly Lord Ner'jal helped you?"

"Emm… It was like this…"

_Flashback._

_Alisia walked on the dark street, it was nearly two hours and she still hasn't found her savior. She sighed, well nobody told her that it would be easy. She continued her walk until a figure stopped, her move._

_Before her stood an ordinary dirty beggar, she turned her head behind her and saw three another men. "Bandits." – thought she._

"_Well, well – started one of them, - what do we have here a nice, sweet girl for us four, really a good catch."_

_Only now, Alisia understood how bad her situation was. She was alone against four adult men in dark alley, it was past midnight, the darkest hours, and nobody would hear her screams or care enough to check out. She was at her torturers mercy and she knew they hadn't any. One of them grabbed her arm: "Hey, give us what we want and maybe we will be gentle enough to give pleasure to you." – he said smirking triumphantly. "NOOOOO!" – she screamed as they tried to rip her closes. At that moment, a big hand clad in dark armor, grabbed the head of the bandit, other stopped molesting her and with fear looked how their friend was slowly raised in air, and then hand crushed his skull. She raised and now could see her savior more clearly: giant clad in dark armor, he bore on his chest a symbol unknown to her: skull with feathered wings, his dark armor was ornamented with skulls and bones, eyeholes in his helmet glowed red, in his right hand he carried a large axe, small lightning sparkled on the blade, to his belt was attached a strange weapon that resembled one of dwarf's guns. That was how she met __**the first who will help her in darkest hour, **__their savior._

_End of flashback._

"And what Lord Ner'jal thought about your vision." – asked Aura slightly irritated.

"When I told him about the shiny figure with wings, he agreed instantly and said it would be an honor."

- answered she happily.

Everybody sighed.

"Well, - said Queen Delve, - please let us continue our meeting tomorrow, I need to talk with Lord Ner'jal in private."

"Wait a minute, - said Alsira, - I still have not thanked this warrior for saving my niece."

Queen sighed: "Only quickly"

It's an honor to met you Sir Ner'jal, - started Alsira, - it's first time I see a warrior of such magnitude and might. I'm really glad that you are on our side in this conflict." Ner'jal just nodded. "You're man of few words, eh? Well a good trait in my eyes." – She bowed and went to doorway.

Delve smirked: "Is that one to your liking?" – Alsira can charm a man with numerous different ways, so Delve expected everything but not this answer:

"She lied to me twice."

This answer shocked her to the core, all that she can do is gape like a fish.

Ner'jal sighed: "Sometimes I can sense emotions of other people. When I entered meeting chambers, from her I felt suppressed anger, fear and recognizing. She had a meeting with Adeptus Astartes in her past and I doubt it was pleasant."

Delve answered: "She started to change, after her husband's death. She became less tolerant, crueler and started her political campaign in favor for isolation of sun elves conclaves. Anyway I asked you to come, to talk about my daughter."

"You are not pleased with her choosing me as her champion?"

"The only thing I'm no pleasant with is her midnight walks. I heard about your feat from Aura and she isn't somebody, who would blab about something like this."

"Then what is your problem?"

She sighed and started her tale: "Nearly a month ago, it has started in form of nightmares; Alisia saw that she has been taken from us by a man covered from head to toe in green cloak. She saw only his glowing yellow eyes. We thought that she only exaggerated, but seven nights later, we heard her fearful scream and Alvira, charged to her bedroom chambers, when she entered she saw, that all gaurds and maids were asleep and before my daughter stood a hideous creature: it's upper body was that of a man covered in green cloak, but below the belt was a body of a scorpion. Alvira tried to cut it, but it just turned into a smoke and then gave her a wound on her back. So please, I heard that you killed a demonic beast in Salphe, I beg you protect my daughter."

Ner'jal smirked: "I and everything scorpion-like had a very long history. So I will help you."

"Oh and one more thing: could you please treat wounds of Alvira, she hasn't shown it yet, but I can feel that scars pain her."

He just nodded.

"Then I will summon her to my chambers."

**Queen's chambers. Ten minutes later.**

Alvira stand in Queen's chambers completely naked and looked at her back in the mirror, three long thick scars started from her shoulders and ended on her buttocks, she sighed, when Delve told her to went into her chambers, strip and wait for her she shivered. It wasn't a secret that she used her to satisfy a certain urges. She sighed once again remembering why she is in such a situation. Her Tiger Fang tribe lived on the border between Wild lands, where other Amazonian tribes lived, and the Atuara Kingdom, in times of her grand grandmother, royal family and Matriarch family had a pact. By it, heir of Matriarch family will guard an heir to royal family, and in return Tiger Fang tribe was under Kingdom's protection. Everything sounds good but until the term of her servitude ends she musty obey every command of her Queen, she shivered remembering how she first strip her, than bound her arms behind her back and fucked her silly with large arsenal of sex toys that she had and still has. It continues like that for long four years, well she hasn't harass her all time she had her lovers for it, this year is her last year of servitude. She would really miss little Alisia, but at least her ass and pussy can rest a little. She still couldn't understand how she felt about Queen Delve, she was to unpredictable, at one time she is cruel and vicious, and another time sweet and caring, she started to think that she is under some curse or something, because one day after she was especially cruel she heard her crying in her room, and asking: "Why? Why, of all people it happens to me?" The door opened, but instead of a queen there was a black armored warrior, she remembered, how she first saw him and thought that no mortal could have an aura of such might and dignity. She was raised to be never ashamed of her body, to be proud of it and show its beauty (that's why she and most of amazons wear revealing armor), she was also coolheaded in every situation, but near Ner'jal she started to act strange, her heart beats faster, she wanted to be protected, she felt herself like a woman not like a warrior, so now, when Ner'jal come in, on pure reflexes she made something that she had never done before, she tried to cover herself and heavily blushed.

"What are you doing here?" – she asked angrily, she wasn't angry on him, but herself, her actions will bring shame to her entire family, at least Lord Ner'jal didn't know about it, so if she plays her cards right…

She was returned to her senses by Ner'jal's booming voice:

"I came to check on your wounds."

"My wounds had already closed."

"Wounds caused by warp could destroy your body from inside."

After that she went to the bed and reluctantly lay on her stomach. Ner'jal checked her wounds, though amazons were rumored to regenerate wounds in seconds, her scars still haven't vanished.

That was enough to make Ner'jal curios: he started to massage scars to better understand the cause of regeneration malfunction. His touches made Alvira moan slightly, her position made her even hornier.

At this moment Ner'jal grabbed part of her skin on her skin on the back and said:

"Brace yourself." – after that she lost her consciousness from unimaginable pain, it felt like he ripped her skin from her back.

She returned to her senses soon after, before her stood Ner'jal and she was too weak to do something, only thing she can do is to ask: "Why?"

Instead an answer he showed her a jar with three bag-like creatures;

"They were in your scars which are the reason why they haven't vanished. By their look warlock used them to spy on us. And your wounds have already closed, not even a scar left."

She looked dawn in shame; she thought that he tried to harm her.

"What would you do?"

He turned his black helmet to her laying form and said:

"Save the girl, and follow The Rule of Dorn."

She raised her head curiously:

"The Rule of Dorn?"

"Yes the mighty Dorn, primarch of Imperial Fists, once said: Only then can you sleep well in your ally's camp when you put you bolt – pistol under the pillow."

**Next night. Princess chambers. Midnight.**

Everybody decided that it would be unwise to spread all over the palace. Ner'jal was meditating, maids, guards, and his companions soon started to fall on the floor asleep, Alvira hold herself longer than everyone, but soon succumbed to a sleep. When she slept she resembled a large wild cat, beautiful bringer of death that was how Ner'jal saw her. Meanwhile shadows started to twist, and form a figure, soon from dark corner moved a person in green cloak.

"Well, well – started warlock, - if it isn't famous Iron Angel, I was surprised when heard that you are here, but it would be an honor to me: bring your head to my master."

Ner'jal didn't waste his time, second later warlock looked into barrel of bolt – pistol.

Old bastard was fast enough to dodge a bullet to his head, but next pierced his shoulder, Sounds of shoots and inhuman scream of pain from the warlock made all inhabits of palace to raise up from their slumber.

Covering himself in shadows warlock, vanished in them, about his visits reminded only blood and holes from bullets.

**Next morning. Meeting chambers.**

Delve gathered all powerful nobles and generals two hours ago messenger gave her letter that stated that warlock gathered the nomadic tribes from The Great Desert. With such quantities he could destroy her army even though they suppressed them in quality. She looked over the hall: general Torus old warrior, born in north areas of continent, one of the most promising and reliable allies, he was once mercenary then soon in Border Wars he showed great talent in leading forces, and her mother made him general. He would definitely support her, and army would support him. Dutch Al'Azir a "black horse" in all meanings a black haired arrogant prick, once he was her favorite and lover, but because of his advise to ignore her daughter nightmare, which slightly shattered their relation (all that still wasn't destroyed by her way of life), they had a huge scandal. Still he was still powerful political figure, and would lead nobility given the chance.

Right now he was screaming and his followers silently supported him: "What is the meaning of this we all were gathered here just for another raid of these desert rats?! My Queen, - he asked Delve, - Let me and my Riders destroy this parasites to your liking."

"Your enthusiasm is dully noted, Dutch, but we are outnumbered at least one to ten, so all of our army needed and even more. I decided that it's time to name second general."

At her words Al'Azir raised his head, meanwhile Queen continued: "Chosen by the will of our Gods, a champion will became a second general, so let me present you: Ner'jal Salphadies."

Doors opened and in his dark, mighty glory there stood Ner'jal Salphadies.

When Queen told her plan to him, he started to doubt; from one side Codex Astartes forbids him from leading non-Astartes warriors; from other side without him they are doomed. He looked at Queen and his companions once more and agreed to her plan.

Queen's statement shocked everybody in chambers. And if Torus and his warriors could fell that Ner'jal was born to battle, Dutch and his followers were very… upset, most of them because, their leader couldn't have more power. In anger Al'Azir screamed: "What is the meaning of this? That barbarian is chosen warrior?"

Booming voice of Ner'jal shut everyone up: "If you wish you can challenge me for it."

Al'Azir was an idiot, but even he understood that he stood no chance against Ner'jal. "Well, - said the Queen, - if there are no more questions than we should discuss our strategy, if you ask me our only chance is to face them on Arqiel plateau, at this place their numbers will play against them."

"This is truly wise decision; - said Torus – we can defeat them even with their numbers."

"Absolutely not, - screamed Dutch, - there will be no place for maneuver; my cavalry simply will become useless."

"Then your men should learn to fight on foot and not on horses." – stated the Queen.

**Week later. Arqiel plateau . Autara's Kingdom army camp.**

Ner'jal clearly stated his position in army, and everyone who wanted his place and was brave enough to challenge him met their end by his axe. Dutch tried to sabotage him but Ner'jal was too smart for it. He spend most of his time with Torus planning strategy and evenings with Salve, Fasile, Faera, Delve, Alisia, Alvira, Aura, Alsira (very reluctantly) and her daughter Falche. It wasn't a secret that whole army was jealous of him. Warlock started to disturb Queen's dreams. From night to night it became worse. One night she opened her tent and saw Ner'jal sitting near the fire, near him slept Alvira. "Is that seat empty?" – asked she.

"Yes." – was his answer. "Can I seat near you?" – she asked again. He just nodded. Near him she felt at ease, she didn't know was that some strange game of light, but at that time Ner'jal seemed so godlike to her, because of his black armor he looked like black statue, made of obsidian. He seemed so powerful, reliable and with his aura of might he looked like a true king. It was enough for her to tell him her true story. "You know lord Ner'jal that warlock is my fault, - said Delve, under his helmet Ner'jal's eyes widened from surprise. – yes, mine, it is a secret but I had some problems when I was younger, I couldn't get pregnant, I was desperate so I asked a mage for help, after month I was pregnant with Alisia. After her birth mage come for his reward, I wouldn't tell you what he wanted, but I declined. That was my most grave mistake, he cursed me so after time to time I would become cruel beast to my loved ones."

"Is that all?" – asked Ner'jal.

"No, Salphis, that was that mage's name, was caught by my forces, and we threw him into lair of giant scorpion. After his death curse should had vanished. But he survived somehow."

"And Alvira?"

"There was one thing in it, only one should be tortured by me, but that one should be chosen by me. I had two loved ones by that time, Alvira and Alisia, Alvira is strong and powerful she could survive that."

After that she closed her eyes and started to breathe slowly. "Is that an answer that you wanted? – asked he.

"Yes." – answered amazon.

They couldn't see how Dutch Al'Azir covered by shadows, bit his lip to blood.

Next morning warlock's army can be seen on the horizon. When they reached the Arqiel Plato, they instantly started their siege, not bothering about such things as rest. Arrows, spears and boulders from catapults pierced and crushed them, but with like true zealots, they charged forward, not caring about wounds. They reached first line of defense, where they were met by Ner'jal, Torus and his men. Girls with most forces stayed in main camp, where they could stop Dutch from making unwise decisions. Swinging his axe, Ner'gal made five nomads to fall back from a wall; he boiled brains of other, and crushed head of another unlucky bastard. He jumped used Red Wingsand used them to protect his men from a rain of arrows, swinging them in his enemies' way he ripped them to shreds.

"Retreat!" – shouted he, everything moved according to a plan. Now they must retreat to their main position.

**Royal tent. Thirty minutes later.**

"What is the meaning of that treachery?!" – Screams of Al'Azir could be heard in all camp.

"If you had forgotten they acted on my will and according to my orders." – Delve's voice was arctic cold.

"My Queen, - begged he – please be reasonable let us, your noble supporters cleanse this filth from our beautiful kingdom, in one single strike."

"No, we must follow our plan, we will detonate bombs that are in the valley, and then strike them when they are disorganized." – was her answer.

At this time bombs detonated and screams of pain filled valley. Insane from jealousness and anger Dutch Al'Azir charged into battle followed by all nobles.

Seeing this Queen asked Ner'jal: "Do something, please, or that fool will doom us all." His answer shocked her to the core: "Let him be." At this moment she started to fear, that their savior is bringer of their doom, and already have bargained with warlock when the royal family will be given to him.

She snapped from her thoughts when strange green mist enveloped the battlefield, and when it vanished valley was full of bones. "Torus, - said Ner'jal – it's time, warlock used his last resort I can feel it, take everybody who can ride a horse, and using a mountain to road strike them from behind, meanwhile I will held them here. Now go, as fast as you can."

With these words he went to the wall and prepared to defend it from nomads. His forces were split in three parts: central where commanded Ner'jal, left flange where commanded Alsira (he was at doubts, but there was no one better than her) and Salve who commanded right flange. Most waves would strike central position so it was more fortified than others and Ner'jal was prepared to meet his "guests" with some surprises. First wave of possessed, by warlock's spells, nomads started the last siege of Arqiel Plato. They were met with boiling water, burning fuel and rains of arrows. Every nomad that climbed on the wall and passed through these surprises was met by Ner'jal and his power axe. Soon Ner'jal's strategy started to bear its fruits; he once again placed enemy's army in position where their high numbers played against them. Seeing that, Salphis played his last trump card turning himself into his half-scorpion form, he led his forces in full-scale attack on three fronts, he used his magic to protect his warriors from Ner'jal's surprises and engaged him in duel. Salphis used his scorpion's claws to disarm Ner'jal, but he was too fast for such predictable attacks, swinging his axe Ner'jal started his counterattack with his first strike he cut Salphis left claw, warlock's cry of pain was heard on all fronts. Meanwhile Salve and Alsira commanded their forces to attack Salphis men from their unprotected flanges. Alsira waited for a while to look over positions and plan a better strike, when she heard a voice behind her:

"Well, well Lady Alsira if you want to kill Lord Ner'jal soon you will have your chance."

"You…!?"

Meanwhile, behind their enemy position Torus ride before the lines of his men: "Yesterday you were serves, slaves, hunters and ordinary mercenaries. You know what: fuck this, from now on you are knights! CHARGE!" – with these words he charged into battle, followed by his men.

Dodging strike from scorpion's tail Ner'jal looked at Salphis, loss of blood (or what was instead) started to exhaust him, his strikes became weaker and moves – slower. At another strike Ner'jal once again dodged the tail, grabbed it and cut it with his axe. Salphis roared swinging his tail and acid blood from wound in different directions. Ner'jal threw his axe decapitating Salphis and silencing him forever. He looked around seeing how Autara's kingdom forces slowly destroy the remaining nomads. He sighed in relief and thought: "That is our win."

Siege of Arqiel plateau continued for all day, and ended in complete victory of Kingdom's forces.

**Arqiel plateau. Midnight.**

Queen started grand celebration in name of their victory, she was generous enough to make all who took part in Torus attack and survived nobles. Every other had his reward in gold. Looking down at their camp Ner'jal thought when he could return to Imperium and retrieve the relic. He sighed again, by the look of it, not soon. He heard the steps behind and turned to see Alvira. "Can I?" – asked she pointing at the place near him. He nodded. They sit and looked at the sky. "What do you think you will do in the future?"

"Reclaim lost relic, slay the demon, save some damsels in distress, you know the usual."

"Damsels in distress?"

"It must be, because the Emperor has some twisted sense of humor and you?"

"Try to find a good husband, but because I have high standards many told me that it would be only when sky fell."

He kept his silence and she decided to continue:

"Well you know my husband must be tall, stronger than me, and defiantly have good looks."

He still was silent.

"And I'm little curios how are you looking behind this helmet."

He made some strange sound, and slowly raised his hand to his helmet. She expected many things: a face of a demon, a skull without single piece of skin, or covered by scars a face of seasoned killer.

He had blue silted eyes, his fangs were a bit longer than normal but they gave him somehow more noble looks, in her head she thought about wolf, his hair was golden blonde in color, and on his cheeks were birthmarks, in form of three lines on each cheeks, when she saw them she nearly squealed like fangirl. All in all he looked like an angel, not cupid type that love all girls, but archangel type, that she once saw in church of other kingdom. Suddenly a bright light enveloped the plateau.

**In Golden Domain of Emperor.**

"Here comes one final touch" – thought Sanguinius, using his powers to create ironical moment.

**Arqiel plateau.**

Everybody in the camp saw star fall and thought that gods give them sign of approval for their actions, for Alvira it was something entirely else, in shock she looked at star fall, then she hugged Ner'jal and kissed him passionately.

"Why?" - asked he.

"Sky is falling." – whispered she her answer. Smirking Ner'jal pushed her to her back. Hiding behind the boulders Alsira looked at naked bodies of Ner'jal and Alvira, her dagger was stabbed in ground in front of her, she cried remembering the beautiful moments of life that she had with her husband and cursing herself for even thinking about Ner'jal as the same monster that killed him.

**Castle of earl Farsir. Border kingdoms.**

"**Looks like your little plot has failed, Farsir."** – said Nal'Kuras, demon was really irritated by these delays.

"Don't worry my lord it was just one of my many plans, we will have a lot of opportunities to slay that lone Angel." – answered earl Farsir.

"**Yes let him thought that our true goal is those maidens, and our strike will be even more dangerous when it reached his unprotected place."**

"It shall be done, my Lord, if you don't mind I will prepare for counterattack."

He left the chambers of Nal'Kuras and went to give his men orders. Nal'Kuras looked at his back and muttered: **"Yes do all work for me, my little marionette, then the time of true champion of Chaos shall come. Isn't it Horus?**

"It is." – from darkness of demon's chambers Horus Aximand stepped – "The time has come for sons of Horus and Sanguinius once again cross their blades."

Horus Aximand one of four first members of Mournival, a warrior with experience of ten thousand years one of four Chosen warriors of Horus Lupercal, can Ner'jal really defeat such an enemy, or will he meet the same fate as his Primarch?


	8. Little Horus and Little Sanguinius

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights received.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 8.

**Border Kingdoms.**

Horus Aximand looked at his forces, thieves, bandits, mercenaries, all who were gathered by earl Farsir. He gripped his teeth looking at this trash, how lowly he had fallen, he who led his battle – brothers in Great Crusade and then in Horus Heresy, now leading a band of misfits to conquer some second rate kingdom. He sighed, with memories about his old victories, came memories about his old friends: Garviel, Tarik who he killed with his own hands and Ezekiel. He looked at his own hands, covered in black metal. When it all started? When Warmaster was wounded? When they became Sons of Horus? Or they were doomed at the beginning? However he must fulfill his mission: Son of Sanguinius must be killed, he is too dangerous to let him be alive. He looked on stone fortress that would be first step to his goal. He turned to see his ten battle – brothers, that demon transported to him, his only worthy soldiers, hence most precious. He raised his right hand, armed with power fist, and said:

"Well brothers let's show this scum how true warriors fought, and let these cowards in fortress understand what they faced. WE HAVE RETURNED!" – with battle cry of Black Legion army charged into battle.

**Atuara Kingdom. Sun elves conclave. **

Alsira looked in mirror, which was attached to the wall in her chambers, today she had a meeting that she delayed for to much, her long ears twitched hearing the sounds of hard steps. She looked at herself once again, sighed and turned to a doorway; soon the door opened revealing Ner'jal Salphadies. She greeted him making a motion to him to follow her. None of her furniture was tough enough for Ner'jal, so he stayed on his feet. She sit on the chair, looked in his helmet's eyeholes and started her tale:

"I heard that you saw through my lies, Lord Ner'jal?"

"It wasn't that hard, milady, - answered Ner'jal – you were surprised too much, to hide it well enough."

She smiled: "You're interesting person, Lord Ner'jal, but you must be curios for reasons of my hatred."

She paused for a while, before she continued: "My husband, Felwood, is a reason. Our kind always take care of our males for they are few in kind, so basically they are not interested in outside world, everything is given to them on silver platter, but Felwood wasn't like that he prevailed every obstacle on his way, he was not a person who would be satisfied with traditional way, that was what attracted me to him, one day he defeated me in battle, and I wanted my rematch, slowly we became closer married and had a wonderful daughter, but my happiness wasn't long – lived, it happened on the hunt, I never thought that it would be last time I saw him, we hunted a large saber bear, that beast is four meters high usually, a worthy foe for such hunters as us, but when we found him he was cut in half by large figure in red armor, I couldn't describe it was painful to even look on him, all that I remembered was that he is about the same height as you, on one of his arms there was no armor, his horns on helmet were strange too, they somehow created a strange symbol, but most of all I remembered his battle axe, it's blade was armed with small teeth like blades, in my nightmares the sound, when they started to move, still follows me, the height of weapon was slightly bigger than the warrior. Soon we understood that height and heaviness of the weapon didn't slow warrior even slightly. My husband ordered me to go for reinforcements, but when we returned all that we found was the decapitated body of my husband."

Ner'jal was silent for a while before he said: "You're lucky."

These words made Alsira furious to no end: "Lucky? LUCKY?! After all I told you, you call me lucky?"

"Yes you are lucky to return when he already left, you are lucky to survive encounter with Kharn the Betrayer, there for I call you lucky."

"Kharn the Betrayer, so you know him?"

"Not know, I heard about him, I heard that he is undefeatable warrior, granted immortality by Dark Gods for all his inhuman deeds."

"But how can he be defeated?"

"The only time he was wounded so hard that he nearly died was at the siege of Imperial's Palace, if I remember correctly by one of Blood Angels legion."

"Blood Angels? They truly exist?"

"You know about the Blood Angels?"

"It's just old prophecy: With all hope lost and army's defeated, Angel born from Blood will claim the sword, and balance will be restored."

"Definitely, the worst poetry that I heard."

"Well, after all you are Iron Angel, not Blood Angel."

"If only you knew." – thought Ner'jal.

"Oh and all heirs will be gathered in Sulva Kingdom, we must discuss current situation."

**Sulva .**

When all descendants of Seven Holy Maidens gathered in one place, Ner'jal started to think that he came to "Miss Universe" Contest. All elven women were perfect, but human heirs and naga priestesses were as beautiful and elegant as them and naga priestess, a silver haired goddess was the most beautiful of them, she looked at him from time to time, what shocked him the most was when she morphed her tail into pair of beautiful legs. Dark elf priestess was beautiful dark haired woman (it was hard to tell that she was only eighteen) with great curves (her sizes were once again given to him by his helmet's visor), she was a bit shy and blushed (like every woman) when he took off his helmet. When everyone, regained their senses, and discussed the current situation a messenger stormed into chambers.

"My Queens, the Border Kingdoms are no more."

Everybody was shocked, Delve was first to come to her senses:

"What do you mean by that?"

"In two days all kingdoms were conquered by earl Farsir, now King Farsir of Duelva Kingdom. It was possible because of eleven warriors who highly resembled Iron Angel.

At this words Ner'jal, raised his head:

"Describe them."

"They wore the black armor like you, -started the messenger, - But their helmets have horns, and armor ornamented with golden arrows."

"Any symbols?"

"A demonic eye." – was an answer

"Black Legion." – muttered Ner'jal.

"Who are they Lord Ner'jal?"

"Sons of Horus the Archfiend, and warriors of current Warmasrter, Abbadon the Despoiler."

"And their army right now crossed the borders of Sulv Kingdom, They would be here after two hours. Meanwhile Ner'jal went to opened window and said:

"You are wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"They are already here."

Horizon became black from army on marsh their flags and banners clapped from wind, they belonged to many famous and vicious bandit kings, who allied themselves with Farsir in hope for riches and fame, but most feared among them, was banner with demonic eye, bared by figures in dark armor, soldiers heard rumors, that only because of them Earl Farsir is now king.

Horus Aximand didn't care about such things; he had a goal, and tried to achieve it using all meanings.

He ordered his "army" to surround the capital and start to create ballista's and catapults, Aximand knew that this undisciplined crowd can scare defenders only with their numbers so he ordered five of his men to go into the city threw sewers, when army started the siege, Dekuzar will execute his order without fail in that Aximand was certain. For now he must make those buglers, bandits and thieves not to desert his army, he smiled at this moment; after all he can always use good old public execution of some "deserters".

**Next day outskirts of capital of Sulve Kingdom.**

Aximand was in good mood, some public executions in the morning always do their work, anyway he started to plan his false siege, after all Chaos Gods don't need those maidens or this city, just head of certain Blood Angel. He hasn't sent Dekuzar just out of spite, that warrior was famous for his skill with sword and cannibalistic tendencies, he would triple his efforts tofeast on flesh of his enemies, and if he dies, well Aximand certainly wouldn't miss him. He gave a signal and siege started.

**Meeting Chambers. Capital.**

"What do you mean we shouldn't come out?"

Ner'jal sighed: "It's an old tactic; they will use this buglers, bandits and thieves to gather our attention on them, while small group of elite warriors would take all commanders as hostages, so logic dictates us to let defenders destroy annoying pests near the gates, and meet our "guests"."

Dekuzar destroyed the wall, and made first step from catacombs into the palace; his senses told him that something was clearly wrong: no servants, no guards. But he had his orders and his thirst led him to meeting chambers, he ordered his warrior with power mace to destroy doors, which led into the chambers, he charged and destroyed the gates from one powerful strike. When the dust cleared he saw the barrel of Ner'jal's bolt – pistol, and heard: "Welcome to Sulv Kingdom.", before darkness consumed him.

With cries of rage Dekuzar and his three battle brothers charged into room, Dekuzar's cursed sword met Ner'jal's power axe, meanwhile Alvira decapitated another black legioner, second was met by Aura and third was shoot by Ner'jal when he tried to kill naga and dark elf priestesses, Dekuzar used that moment to take Ner'jal's head with his sword, but his strike was once again blocked, Dekuzar tried to overpower him with force of his Terminator armor, but his opponent jumped back, to keep distance, and opened fire from his bolt pistol, Chaos space marine roared and charged forward in blind anger, Ner'jal stepped aside, and strike him from behind cutting his arm in process, Dekuzar roared from pain, and turned to face Ner'jal only to see his sword cutting through his throat, gulping with blood, Dekuzar fell to his knees and then on the floor, meanwhile Aura killed her opponent with help of Alsira.

Enemy's forces before the gates were destroyed and leaders discussed their options, meanwhile Ner'jal went to his chambers to inspect his armor and trophies, when a pair of beautiful arms hugged him from behind, he turned to see smiling naga priestess and behind her – dark elves priestess, blushing madly.

"My lord, - started naga priestess, - we came to grant you your reward for saving us. Let me introduce us she is Varessa, - dark elf bowed to him, - and I'm Alicia…"

"Your name resembled that of an heir to Atuara Kingdom." – said Ner'jal.

She smiled once again: "That name with slightly differences is very popular, because Alicia the Peacemaker, she made her kingdom prosper, and her politics made Age of Peace possible, but – she put her finger on his chest plate, - let us reward you."

Ner'jal sighed thought that it would be troublesome to attach and detach his armor but then he looked at their beautiful bodies and thought: "To hell with this."

**Night. Aximand's camp.**

Horus Aximand was furious, not only his warriors failed but that bastard Farsir, declined to send him reinforcements. He gripped his cursed sword and cut boulder in half trying to calm himself. Aximand understood that only thing that they could do – is retreat, that word left bitter taste on his tongue but there was nothing he could do. He looked at the gates and waited little more, soon he saw as bodies of Dekuzar and others were pushed from walls. "Sometimes it's good that they are so undisciplined, they wouldn't see our fail." – thought Aximand returning to the camp.

"**Aximand, – **heard he voice in his head - **answer me!"**

Aximand really don't like that bag with bones, he would thank that Blood Angel for crippling him, before he cuts his head of course.

"Yes, Nal'Kuras, what is it?" – asked he.

"**Split your army into many warbands, order them to rob, rape, eh … have fun, yes, have fun. While you take your warriors, and went to Wild Lands."**

"Why?"

"**Time for plan B, we have found, that Maipur of the Broken Blade had certain weakness for amazon women, there are rumors that he had a child with one of tribes Matriarchs."**

"Are you insane? Wild Lands are huge and there are countless tribes of amazons living there, how should I found her?"

"**You must meet my messenger on the border; he will give you a special artifact."**

"Do I need to know from what you created this artifact?"

"**From bones of Maipur the Brave of course, Farsir ravaged his tomb."**

"No respect for dead heroes, nowadays."

"**Look who is talking."**

**Meanwhile in capital of Sulv Kingdom.**

Once again Priestesses gathered in, consul chambers, across the large round table

"We should open our gathering, according tradition." – Started sun priestess. – "And I, Milania the Sun Priestess, by my power, hereby open this gathering."

Ner'jal saw as young black haired girl, dressed in what resembled miko clothing in Ancient Terra, raised her hand. Sun priestess saw that too: "Yes Kaguya?"

Kaguya, The Fire Priestess, rose from her seat and told:

"The only question is "what can we do?", my spies told me that enemy's forces splited in different bands and there is no trace of those black warriors.

"CRUSH" – everybody turned to the source of sound, to see the Minerva The Earth Priestess crashing her section of table with her first, most priestess wore some ceremonial types of clothing, but Minerva always wore a set of armor. Yes, definitely a Sister of Battle type, on second sight she resembled a certain canoness, yes it was very interesting meeting, but on to business.

She raised her head and told: "Why should we wait, these bands will be easy prey for our armies, and after we cleanse all Sulv kingdom's lands from that trash, we will destroy the source of corruption – the Duelva Kingdom!"

"Looks like somebody have a bad blood between them." – whispered Ner'jal to Aura, who sit near him.

"Falconia and Duelva Kingdoms Became rivals after the death of Maipur and this rivalry lasted until it broke into different , small kingdoms. Looks like she wants rematch."

Meanwhile Priestess tried to inspire her colleagues to declare a full – scale war against Farsir. She stopped only when she heard clapping, she turned her head to see Ner'jal, looking at her, and under his intensive stare she became silent very quickly. Ner'jal started to speak:

"To cleanse these lands from corruption? Easy to tell it, but what do we know about our opponents, their goals, their weaknesses – nothing. Please let's think about it and create a course of actions."

"First of all – what is Farsir's goal?" – continued Ner'jal.

"He wishes to become a king of Duelve kingdom." – answered Kaguya.

"What does he need to become a king?"

"Restored Kingdom and Broken Sword." – answered Delve.

"He has first, but how he can acquire second?"

"Only with Blood of Seven Maidens, but he failed to achieve that goal, so he will never have the sword, in other words he's just conqueror and usurper, so we can legally destroy him." – said Minerva, still slightly angry.

"So there is no other way to destroy the seal on the volt?"

"There is one." – answered Tiara, and everybody turned to her she blushed from such attention, but continued – "The blood of Maipur, can broke the seal."

"Hmph, but all his descendants are dead." – said Minerva.

"All his _known_ descendants." –said Ner'jal. –"What if he knows something that we haven't?"

"If you ask me, - said Minerva, - there are too many ifs."

They argued for a while and haven't come to solution of their problems.

**Delve's chambers.**

Alvira kneeled before her Queen.

"My Queen, something happened in my native lands, so I must return. If you don't mind…"

"Of course my dear, and before you go, - she hugged her tightly, - sorry for everything."

Alvira closed the door, and turned into her chamber's direction. She flinched when booming voice behind her told: "Leaving already?" She turned to see the speaker, to her surprise even with his massive frame, in his dark armor Ner'jal was completely invisible in shadowes.

She sighed: "There are some problems at home, so I will return for a while." – she smiled and continued – "But don't worry I will return quickly."

"I'm not worrying, - answered Ner'jal, - because I'm coming with you."

"Wait…"

"It's an order from Delve, and most of all it's my wish."

She smiled: "I couldn't say no to it."

"Yes, you can't."

**Month later. Border of Sulv Kingdom and Wild Lands.**

Somehow Minerva managed to acquire the help of two more priestess, Sun Priestess (It was inevitable, her country was despoiled by these bands) and Fire priestess (she hasn't commented her decision), so because of army patrols their travel to kingdom borders was that long. Ner'jal became more and more relentless, he didn't know where are Astartes from Black Legion. However they were moving on savanna's part of Wild Lands, soon they will reach the jungle massive where in old pyramid – like temple was home of Tiger Fang tribe, before they decided to stop in camp of Lion's Mane tribe, to take some food and water. Camp met them with deserted tents; suddenly Ner'jal heard strange sound from the large tent, which was to left from him. He slowly approached the tent, then he spread his arm forward and took aside the piece of cloth that was before the entrance, inside he saw a black haired women across her torso was large wound, even without his psyker's powers he can see that it was infested with warp, but it was not so bad, by the look of it wound must be only one or two days old, so he could heal her, at least he knows know where are traitors.

"Ner'jal what is… Vael!" – cried Alvira before she, jumped to her bed and started to question Ner'jal – "How is she? Can you heal her? Will she survive?" Ner'jal raised his hand silencing her and answered:

"In order of questioning: not bad, yes, she may. While I treat her wound you will tell me how you know her."

"Yes, her and mine tribes are old rivals and allies, I know it sounds insane but it is like that, we fought each other for hunting grounds, and with other against other tribes."

"It reminds me about some chapters back home, but never mind continue your tale."

"Yes, first we met each on tribes gathering, it some sort of sport games, where warriors from each tribes shows their skill and power, it happens every year, she and I were just girls back then we ran from gathering and played in forest till late evening, well after we were captured by our mothers and punished, we were introduced officially as daughter of one Matriarch to another, since then we were friends."

"Very interesting. But I want to know what happened with her and her tribe."

"I thought it's obvious: these black warriors happened."

"Usually when they "happen" as you call it, there must be some sign of corruption, mountains of corpses, burned ground, or at least signs of combat and resistance and of course your friend wouldn't be alive."

"You mean that…"

"I mean that I don't know what happening here and I don't like it in any shape or form."

For two days, Ner'jal has been cleaning her wounds from, warp taint, but only on third day she opened her eyes.

When she saw Alvira, she muttered some thing, than again lost consciousness.

"Alvira, if warriors of Black Legion were here she may react badly for my presence."

"And?"

"You must work as nurse my dear."

**Vael's POV.**

I remember the sword that wounded me, then was darkness, after I regained my consciousness I saw our healers and my mothers worried face, I heard the pieces of their talks, they wanted to left the savanna and went to old temple where other tribes started to gather, those fools don't understand it's all big trap, she understood but could not do anything her wound paralyzed her, soon her mother returned from her speech she understood that tribe is leaving her alone, she started to cry, with all her muscles paralyzed it looked really scary. She lost consciousness again, in painful slumber she felt that her wound was treated by somebody. When she regained her senses she thought that she lost her mind, near her was her friend Alvira, but it couldn't be she is serving Autara's Queen right now, and then darkness take her once again. She opened her eyes and heard voice of her friend:

"You really like sleeping." – she turned to see her old friend, not minding the questions like how, when, what she is doing her, she hugged her tightly, after all that happened, she needed somebody to rely on.

"Easy girl, everything has ended." – said Alvira, trying to relax her.

After a while, Vael relaxed and listened to Alvira's tale.

"You always tell "we", Alvira." – suddenly said she – "You came here with somebody, aren't you?"

Alvira sighed: "Yes me and Lord Ner'jal…"

"You lead a man in our sacred grounds?! Are you mad?!"

"I'm trying to tell you everything; first of all he healed your wound…"

"Oh, a healer he must be cutie…"

"Could you give me a minute? Thank you, first of all he is a warrior, second don't be scared of him…"

"Why should I be scared?"

"His fallen brothers gave you this wound."

At these words Large figure clad in black armor stepped in the tent, Vael wasn't scared of him even though his armor was black, he seemed to her as resurrection of noble might, something that definitely wasn't in others."

**After ten minutes, of Alvira's tale.**

"First these warriors was met by scorpions tribe, - there were some wounded but none fatal, they just gathered everybody in the village did something and left, that happened with every tribe except yours Alvira, then after some hunters were followed black warriors stopped in before your tribe borders, like they couldn't pass. Old ones thought that it somehow connected to the temple, where your tribe resides. Other tribes decided to gather their and your mother approved of it."

"Anyway, Vael how were you wounded?"

"I was careless, I spied on Black Warriors, and saw a strange thing that ten of them tried to care, soon that "thing" started to move itself it was like large grotesque golem, only instead of face it's front resembled coffin."

"Dreadnought." – said Ner'jal.

Two women turned to him.

"When Astartes became wounded in battle to heal him, but still is too valuable to lost him, he is put in dreadnought armor."

"So, you mean…"

"They need him to destroy temple from distance, his weapons are made for it. They didn't pursue you for different reason: they need all of you in one place.'

**Near temple. Four days later.**

At last all amazons in one place, Aximand was happy, soon he will taint the relic and use it to behead the Blood Angel , ahh life is good when you are chaos space marine. But to hell this it's time to spill blood of his enemies, he looked as foolish amazons tried to resist their fate, he raised his hand and using his chaos powers to stop them, he smirked it's so good to have the power to make this fools crumble near his feet, his thoughts were interrupted by explosion, he saw as his dreadnought slowly crumbles, covered in flames, his concentration lessened allowing amazons start a real fight with his warriors, he growled and put his hand on his mace, he wanted to be more intimidating, so he changed weapons.

Irritated he took off his helmet and started to search for his opponent. He found him pretty quckly, and once again thought that Chaos Gods have twisted sense of humor

Ner'jal threw a pack of grenades, and with satisfaction saw how dreadnought burned in flames from explosion, he took of his helmet, it was too hot even for him. He turned around only to met the enemy's commander stare, but when he saw his face, he was surprised, he saw his face already on painting called "The last stand." by unknown imperial artist, the face of Archfiend.

"Well this is really ironical, don't you think?" – looking at his power fist on his right hand and mace in left Ner'jal said: "Yes, it is."

"You must be pretty surprised and asking yourself know: who is this guy…"

"Garviel Loken wrote about you Horus "Little Horus" Aximand, I know everything."

He smirked: "And you are who, "Little Sanguinius"?"

"Chaplains sometimes called me like this."

"Well a clash of century "Little Horus" and "Little Sanguinius".

"At least, - Ner'jal took his axe in arms, - I'm original with weapon."

"WE HAVE RETURNED!"

"BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!"

Two mighty battle cries fused in one and warriors clashed in battle, ten thousand years ago there was no closer brother and most furious enemy to Horus as Sanguinius, but know who will prevail in battle?

This duel will decide.


	9. Redeemer

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights received.

AN: Sorry for delay guys, had some problems. One of my friends asked me to add a bit of Familiar of Zero so, don't like don't read, I WARNED you.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 9.

Aximand stepped forward swinging his mace, he wanted to rip this annoying youngster's head and be done with it, but noooo, fucking Blood Angel was too fast for him, it's good that he don't want to copy Abbadon: in Terminator's armor he would be an easy prey to his fast enemy. He growled and tried to hit Ner'jal with his power fist, only to be hit by Ner'jal's axe. Aximand hissed cursed armor is cursed armor, but power axe is power axe after all. Aximand quickly jumped back and started to think: his opponent was faster than him, stronger than him, but he was more experienced. Aximand remembered, that all Blood Angel's have that noble complex, but near them there was none, who he can use as hostage or fake target (make Ner'jal cover them with his body), they fought on empty space in raging sea of battlefield, looks like his warriors and amazons wanted to see an epic fight, he could not blame them, he wanted this duel too after all. Ner'jal sighed: his opponent was tough one, surely he expected him to be like that, but not this tough, he didn't even flinch when he wounded his shoulder while cutting his shoulder plate in half, yes truly a might of first generation was high. Aximand was calculating his chances for victory, when suddenly an amulet, made of bones, attached to his belt, started to glow. He and Ner'jal, both stared at it for a while, second later Aximand saw, with corner of his eye that one of amazons tried to strike him down.

"That's that blonde bitch, which came with Blood Angel, - thought he, - wait a minute, if amulet is glowing, than…" – he smirked, he still has a chance to fulfill at least part of his mission. Aximand let Alvira came as close as he needed, than he threw his mace into Ner'jal, distracting him successfully, took his battle knife from his belt, and stabbed Alvira into her leg, he ripped his knife from her wound, take her with his power fist and threw into Ner'jal's direction trying to buy more time to create a portal. Seeing that Alvira is wounded Ner'jal caught her, and put her on the ground, but first he check her wound for poison, to his great pleasure it was clean, meanwhile Aximand, created portal using one of many artifacts that he always takes with himself, he turned to Alvira and Ner'jal and said: "Thanks for your gift, amazon and I want rematch Blood Angel, I will prove that Sons of Horus were always superior." Everybody was dumbstrucked from Aximand declaring Ner'jal a Blood Angel (AN: the prophecy of Blood Savior is well known in this par of world), so he used that to vanish in portal, which closed second later.

"Alvira, daughter!" – Ner'jal saw as tall blond amazon run from crowd, to hug Alvira, she looked exactly the same, as her daughter, but had small wrinkles on her face, if not for it (and "daughter" cry) he would thought, that she is Alvira's sister. Looking at crying mother happily hugging her daughter, Ner'jal felt proud and satisfied, it was after all what he was born for: to protect them from Aximand an other scum.

But his joy was short-lived, he remembered that Aximand took Alvira's blood and that could mean only one thing. Meanwhile Alvira talked her mother to trust her into Ner'jal's capable hands (She was a bit reluctant, but under her daughter arguments she capitulated).

**Temple insides. Alvira's chambers.**

"… and that, how it was." – ended Alvira. She told them all, their tale, from Ner'jal's arrival to their travel and battle near temple. Ner'jal had found great respect from amazons, in their eyes he not only destroyed the dreadnought, but made enemy's commander run in fear, and Faude the Matriarch of Lion's Mane tribe, was grateful for her daughter's saving. So nobody don't even thought to get him out from the temple, but his question to Matriarch of Tiger Fang made everyone uneasy:

"Could you tell me what your relationship with Maipur?"

"Ner'jal what…" – started Alvira, but his raised hand stopped her speech.

"It was pretty strange – why would Aximand lead his men her, then when he collected your blood, it stroked me – he wanted it to break the seal, but it can be broken only by the Seven Maidens, or descendant of Maipur, hence that is my question: what is your relationship to Maipur of the Broken Blade."

Alvira's mother sighed: "Because of political backlash, I wanted this knowledge to die with me, so I never told Alvira about this. Maipur of the Broken Blade had a lover, he always had a thing for strong and beautiful women, and his lover was amazon, a founder and first Matriarch of Tiger Fang tribe."

"We will talk about that later, - said Alvira – the question is what should we do now?"

"It's obvious – we should strike them now take only your best warriors, I will reopen warp rift that Aximand used to escape."

Alvira raised from her bed, while Ner'jal went to the warp rift, she needed to come with him.

"Why?" – asked her mother – "There are plenty of warriors there you can…"

"I cannot."

"Explain."

She put her hand on her belly and said: "I couldn't call myself a mother of his children if I stop here."

Her mother's eyes opened widely: "How long?"

"A month and half nearly."

**Duelva kingdom. King Farsir's castle.**

Aximand fell from warp rift, blooded knife still in his hand, he was in chambers, where they usually have a meetings, demon and king were already here.

"Mission complete." – said Aximand.

Ten minutes later they have successfully broken the seal. But before them stood another obstacle: how could they make the sword chose Farsir. Meanwhile Aximand returned to rift, so he was the first one who Ner'jal met when he stepped out from the portal.

"A little monologue or we will start instantly?" – He asked Aximand.

"Do as you wish." – told Aximand.

Ner'jal stabbed his axe in the floor. Aximand raised his brove.

"I'm old – schooled Blood Angel, so if you don't mind – he showed his fist to Aximand – we will do it in my way."

Aximand showed Ner'jal his power fist: "I think you are at disadvantage there little angel."

"That's what YOU think." – said Ner'jal and charged. Very soon Aximand found that he severally overestimated himself, Ner'jal's strike were as hard as Primarch's and he was as quick as lightning, understanding that he must finish the fight quickly he threw a punch with his power fist, that was his last mistake, Ner'jal dodged, grabbed his power fist and with loud roar ripped it with Aximand's right hand. Sprouting blood from his wound Aximand fell on the floor, he raised his left hand clad in black armor, he remembered now what he missed and tried to return – his old white armor, the reminder of golden days.

"Any last words?" – he focused his eyes to see Ner'jal with his power axe.

"Only one: LUPERCAL!" – that was the last words of Horus "Little Horus" Aximand before Ner'jal's axe cut his head. Salphadies take his power fist and sealed (thank you Kurama for your lessons) it into his tattoo on right arm where Garviel's book was. Ner'jal turned to the rift to finally see Alvira and amazons that she took with her.

**Unknown location.**

Aximand growled he remembered how his head was cut by Ner'jal, but how is he still alive? He tried to raise on his feet, but he was too weak, and once again he fell on the ground. Suddenly he felt that someone grabbed his hand and raised him to his feet, his hearing returned to him and he immediately heard the screams and barrels of guns, he didn't even mind that his right hand was with him once again,

he was too surprised to see his helper among the living. Before him stood Tarik Torgaddon.

"It's good to see you alive, Aximand." – said Tarik. – "Those greenskins are tough opponents."

Greenskins? Aximand turned to see his brothers, clad in white armors, fighting orcs. So many familiar faces. Wait a minute, white armors?! He looked at himself, he too was in his old white armor, he understood: the golden days, he returned.

He felt himself so easy, so alive (even though he was dead). And with ancient battle cry he charged in battle:

"LUPERCAL!

**Farsir's castle. Throne room.**

Amazons were much more powerful than normal, human warriors, so Farsir's guards stood no chance. While they were destroying his guards Ner'jal decided to destroy their leader. Farsir waited for him patiently, near his throne, covering something by his royal mantle.

"You truly are magnificent warrior, - he said. –but now even you stand no chance against me."

And he raised the Broken Sword, which he hid in his mantle. Farsir smirked today was his triumph, the day, that he waited for so many years, even though he was a manipulative bastard, he always wanted to prove in battle that he is one true king (it's just he couldn't find an opponent). But his certainty in his powers crumbled when he saw Ner'jal's smirk:

"Three words Farsir: **come to me!**" – even broken Redeemer still had all his unusual characteristics, and now sensing the gene-seed of Blood Angel he answered the call. Farsir wanted to say something when he felt that sword in his hand became hotter; he turned his head to see that Redeemer was covered in flames. He screamed and weakened his grip, sword fly from his hand like it was moved by invisible power, and spinning, landed perfectly in Ner'jal's hand. Farsir gulped, when Ner'jal slowly started to move in his direction, suddenly a strange sound coming from throne room's roof made everybody raised their heads, roof were covered in cracks and second later a large shard fell into the room… right on Farsir. Staying on shard was Nal'Kuras in all his crippled glory.

"**Mortals! The time of judgment has come, you will know the…" **– he became silent when he saw Ner'jal, for all his great traits Ner'jal had one weakness – he hated being covered in blood and gore, when he is without his helmet, and Nal'Kuras's landing Farsir somehow covered him in former king's remains. So right now looking on Ner'jal who was covered from head to toe in blood, with large **Red Wings** behind him and power axe in right hand and flaming sword in left… Nal'Kuras decided to flee.

He opened his wings and prepared to teleport, when pain pierced his chest, he lowered his head to see that Ner'jal stabbed his axe and sword in his rib cage. With final roar demon and angel both vanished in bright light.

"… and that how it ended." – told Alvira. She returned on the Gathering of Seven to tell about Ner'jal's battle. She didn't tell about her connection with Maipur, Minerva's hatred wasn't something the can ignore.

"So the only thing is what to do with Duelva Kingdom?" – asked Sun Priestess.

"It's obvious – destroy it." – Said Minerva.

"We couldn't."

"Why?"

Dark Priestess sighed and answered: "Because Lord Ner'jal was chosen by blade, he is the king now."

"Now that's unexpected, but it just mean that my baby can be the queen." – thought Alvira, she didn't know but certain naga and dark elf priestesses thought the same.

**Imperium of man. 526 year. 41k. Unknown location.**

Inquisitor Eleanor Melve of Ordo Hereticus was very professional woman, she used all skills that were in her disposal was it her beauty or nearly unmatched swordsmanship. She preferred to take women as her companions and Sisters of Battle as guards, well she can have some little weaknesses, she was inquisitor after all. In all her carrier she failed to acquire a warrior to her party only once, when her close friend Reno Augustus, showed her his best group. Young looking blonde Astartes immediately caught her eye, she tried every trick in her disposal, but all were in vain, Ner'jal Salphadies was too valuable for Ordo Xenos, so they wouldn't let her take him, and Astartes himself was too devoted to his work, she sighed, he was professional after all, but such a cutie… So when she heard from Augustus that he vanished fighting a demon, and all information was taken by Ordo Malleus, she was in dark melancholy.

For short time that they spend together Ner'jal proved to be a true friend, and saved her life countless times. She sighed, she really missed that Blood Angel, especially now, when most of her party locked after the armor door, and she and three Sisters of Battle are against the horde of demons. She looked at them Sister – Superior Rachel – a proud and skilled warrior, she wouldn't falter before the face of evil, her sergeant - Vira was the same, but young Telpha who became a full – fledged Sister of Battle just month before the mission (Eleanor took her for her senses of danger, she faced forces of Chaos before and that meeting made her an excellent sensor) was frightened. She sighed once again, in such situation, when there are four of them against a horde of lesser Daemons of Khorn, they were in desperate need for miracle, and it came in form of mass of bones and steel that fall on the Khorn warriors right from nothingness.

"Is that a private party or I could tag in, Eleanor?" – so familiar voice said, and second later Ner'jal Salphadies walked from cloud of dust. Eleanor sighed, relaxed.

"Oh Ner'jal, good to see you, but now please tell me: Where the fuck were you all that time!?" – she was still under adrenaline rush from previous battles, so she didn't have a tact.

"Killing Chaos worshipers, slaying Great daemons, rescuing relics, you know, the usual stuff. And don't be so angry"

"Well, you were presumed dead for nearly a year what have you expected?"

"That's not important, - he looked behind, - I will deal with trash, patch your wounds."

"My lady, - inquisitor turned to see Rachel, - do you think it's a wise decision, and who is that man?" It wasn't a secret that Rachel thought that all astartes are muscle-bound, brainless killers, only waiting for a chance to betray Imperium.

"Actually he's what we need know: an expert in diplomacy."

"Diplomacy?"

"Yes, aggressive diplomacy taught to him by Commander Dante himself. But look yourself."

And there was action to look for, Ner'jal with his axe and sword moved so fast that seemed as stampede of steel and fire, he completely annihilated the horde of demons, last one he destroyed with his bare hands ripping his spine from his back, covered in blood and gore in black armor and red energy wings he proudly stood on decaying forms of his enemies and smirked showing his fangs, at this moment Rachel thought that she could never badmouth about astartes anymore, no matter what she said they are his holy grandchildren, true Angels of Death.

Eleanor looked a Rachel and thought that she should have understood all this earlier, but it's never too late, she smiled it's good to know what people feel.

**In warp dimension.**

With cries of rage and protest Nurgle cursed Ner'jal and his weapons for killing his champion.

Slaanesh giggled: "Looks like he wasn't as strong as you told."

Angry Nurgle turned to Slaanesh and said: "At least he didn't lose in the same way as your champion!"

That shut Slaanesh up the way her champion, Sanageria, lost was truly embarrassing.

"So, - strange voice, that belonged to a bird looking figure said, - by agreement, next try is mine."

Tzeench the Changer of Ways started his game.

**Baal. Chapter monastery of Blood Angels.**

His return to his chapter was a bit delayed, but know in his knew red armor of Blood AngelsHonor Guard he proudly stood in halls of monastery. Lord Dante wanted him to return to his post as captain, but Ner'jal refused saying that it's time for other warriors to lead. Instead he became an Honor Guard,

he is, as Lord Dante said a perfect fit.

Ner'jal and his other brothers looked as Lord Dante with Redeemer in his hand stood near altar.

"My brothers, this is indeed great day, not only one of our best warriors Ner'jal Salphadies returned to us, but in his absence he found a part of Redeemer – the sword of our beloved Primarch Sanguinius.

And know for his actions and bravery, from now on he is part of Sanguinius priesthood, carrier of the Broken Sword, the Artifactor, ALL HAIL!"

"HAIL!" – screamed all his brothers

Ah, indeed a good day.

Inquisitor Eleanor, who came five days later, pleaded Lord Dante to give her some of his warriors, normally he would decline, but the information given to him by Eleanor made him wary, so he told her, that he will inform Ner'jal, who in his turn asked for his old friends, Diomedus and Lemarus, Dante agreed on it, so new adventure made Ner'jal and his battle brothers to leave the monastery.

**Battle Cruiser "Purge of Unclean". Main chambers.**

So here they are: three astarters, inquisitor and full Mission of Sisters of Battle from Order of White Rose, truly an interesting bunch of characters. Ner'jal and his brothers still were not part of team, so sisters were a bit reluctant to talk with them, and after replacing there were a lot of young sisters, who saw astartes first time in their life. When inquisitor came in, every talks silenced.

"Well, - started Eleanor, - we are on mission to planet P1243 it still have not it's own name, because this planet even thought resourceful is located near borders of Imperium, usually we don't bother with such a things but in one of old reports, that we found after destroying of the cult of Khorn, there was an old report about situation there, it looks like planets atmosphere somehow protects them from Warp, in other words, demons somehow can came to this planet only the same way we will."

"And we should came there because…?"

"Because that planet's energy somehow made humans to create their own way of sorcery – they use some other energy than Warp."

Everybody tensed.

"How old was that report?"

"There were a lot of them actually, somebody wanted that we would never know about them."

"Is there any believers of God – Emperor?"

"Only in town of Roslay, where father Tarvus is located, other human countries believe in some sort of Living Saint who gave them the teachings of their sorcery, they call him Founder or Brimir."

"Very interesting and what about non humans?"

"There are elves as they called there; it seemed that they are descendants of Eldars."

"So we should…"

"Our mission – research and collect information, if population is too corrupt we can, no we must use Exterminatus."

**Several month later.**

Research and collect information, ha! When they arrived, and told with Father Torvus, sister Rachel suddenly enveloped in white light and vanish their search gave them results only several months later when they heard about battle of Tarbes, Rachel was summoned as familiar by one of students, right now she and her sisters, with some students of academy, are serving as second private force of Soon – to – be Queen Henrietta, he sighed, he and his brothers should have been an escort for Eleanor,( Rachel told that she is part of religious order that served her ), but she came alone in secret and already were in castle, such child tendencies annoyed Ner'jal to no end.

So when with comm – link he received a message for reinforcements, he was not surprised, but happy: first of all – he was right and by the Emperor he needs a stress relief. Destroying couple or more idiots should be enough.

**Tristain. Capital. Royal castle. Ball room.**

Rachel stabbed her chain – sword into her enemy, and touched the activation rune. Screams of her enemy filled the ball room, soon lifeless body fell on the floor. Rachel sighed and turned her head, over all the ball room groups of people fought each other, even though the forces of Reconquista were defeated in Battle of Tarbes, it still had a lot of supporters even among the Tristain nobles and Louise's (her summoner) fiancé – count Wardes, was their leader, she search for Louise and found her with her family, they fought in circle under command of Karin – Louise's mother, in middle was Louise and under her mother's orders she didn't use magic (very clever move in such close space she would just kill everyone), seeing that she had troubles with her three opponents she went to rescue.

Karin of Heavy Wind was woman with very hard personality, she was strict and sometimes even cruel, but she really loved her daughters, even though she tried to hide it. She was a bit worried that her daughter will end as just baby factory for another reach noble, she shivered from such thoughts, but her daughter proved her wrong, not only she summoned a really surprising familiar, but also find that she is user of ancient Void element, she is very proud of her daughter. Deep in thought she didn't notice another enemy to her left, who raised his sword to strike her unprotected side. Suddenly chain – sword pierced him from behind, Karin noticed that, and nodded thanking her savior.

Rachel looked at another corpse, once again blood and civil war, she sighed looks like power is an eternal trap to all weak willed. She looked around to see, that all fights end in favor for queen's supporters. Somebody touched her shoulder, she turned to see Agnes chevalier de Milan, Rachel smiled: that woman she can trust with her back and if she was born in Imperium she could become a perfect sister – superior and with time – a canoness.

"What should we do now, Rachel? Our loyal armies will be here only after three days, but traitors control capital streets, we are trapped in royal castle."

"Do not worry Agnes, - they turned to inquisitor Eleanor, - I have this covered."

"What do you mean?" – they turned to Queen Henrietta and Valier's family.

"Let's just say that I have a little back – up."

"With all due respect, Lady Melve, - said one of young sisters, - but traitors control all capital except some places like royal castle, what can they do?"

"Do not worry Mary, - said Rachel, - he alone will be enough in such situation."

"Rachel, - she turned to Louise, - who are "they"?"

Rachel sit on her knee and started her tale:

"You see Louise, if we are part of Sisterhood, than there shall be Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?"

"Yes, it's members are his chosen warriors, it's too hard to describe them with words, so it would be better if you see one, with your own eyes."

"But why Lady Melve told, that "he" would be enough?"

"Well she spoke about Ner'jal Salphadies, his brothers sometimes tell one particular gossip about him…"

"What gossip?"

"That he and overkill are identical twins."

**Same time. Capital streets.**

Darren was one of most loyal followers of Reconquista, he was a fanatical zealot, who solemnly believed that only way to prove his religious rightness was genocide of elven race and destruction of everyone who didn't support Holy War. He looked at royal castle and thought that very soon his master, count Wardes, will become a king of Tristain. Suddenly he heard cries from behind, he turned his head and blood became cold in his veins, street and house walls were covered in blood, mutilated corpses and body parts lied on the floor, but that wasn't what scared Darren, in center of massacre it stood – covered from head to toe in blood and gore, in red armor, nearly three meters high demon, because there was nothing else that thing could be, than demon raised his head, and his glowing eyes looked right on him, then he jumped…

Warren looked, how his commander Darren was ripped in half by red monster, he shivered, never ever he was so angry because of his high height, suddenly heavy footsteps sounded behind his cover, Warren stop breathing and whished to vanish, so this monstrous being wouldn't found him, suddenly giant arm pierced his trash cover, grabbed his neck and lift him up in the air.

"D-demon." - whispered he, nearly chocked to death, that monster had an iron grip.

"Demon?" – asked he, - "I'm no demon, I'm an angel."

"What kind of angel can you be?"

He smirked: "Isn't it obvious – I'm Angel of Death!"

Count Wardes and his most trusted men decided what to do in their situation. At first, it seemed that their plan will soon be fulfilled: they took all key positions, but several hours later their men were found brutally slaughtered, seeing that their numbers became small, Wardes decided to break through castle defenders and take young Queen as hostage, right now he stood before the container given to him by his benefactor, he opened it and saw a sword with green glowing runes. He took it in his hand and felt the surge of power, he smirked: with such a power he will become a king.

Wardes destroyed the doors to ball room with his magic.

"Here he is – open fire." – he heard, but with his enchanted power and reflections he quickly destroyed, bullets still in air.

"Tch. He is too strong to be killed like this; I will care about this myself." – Rachel took out her blade and charged in battle, after her summoning she received the Gandalfr runes, which enchanted her battle powers. That let her fought with the same power and speed as Wardes, however he still had his magic, so after several minutes he used air magic to push her into the wall, from impact Rachel lost her consciousness.

"Rachel!" – screamed Louise, she tried to run to her, but was stopped by sister Mary. Wardes laughed: "This is your champion? Then look how she and everything you care about perish before the might of Reconquista!" – he raised his sword up in the air, then he strike… With loud "clang" his sword was stopped by long red bladed sword, Wardes raised his head: before him stood a monstrous being covered in red armor, glowing eye holes of his helmet pierced his soul to it's most deep and dark depths, he screamed in fear and jumped back, trying to create a distance, he thought that something so big must be slow… he thought wrong. With unimaginable speed it moved, grabbed his arm and ripped it from his shoulder. Wardes screamed from pain, and tried to strike with his sword, but his opponent's powerful strike ripped it from his grip. With wide eyes he looked how red blade slowly moved to his throat.

Ner'jal looked at beheaded body of Wardes and sighed: truly fools never learn, he heard his name and turned to see inquisitor Malve, Rachel, Agness, Henrietta and all of Valier family.

"Let me introduce yourselves: these are…"

"Don't think that I'm rude, but I already know who they are."

"Well, that's even better: ladies and gentlemen, this is lord Ner'jal Salphadies, member of Blood Angels chapter, part of their Honorable Guard, the Artifactor and keeper of Redeemer the sacred sword of their chapter."

Everybody looked at him with awe well except Agness who is always distrustful, Lady Karin who is the same, and Eleanor who followed example of her mother.

Seeing that everybody was a bit tense, young Queen decided to step up: "Everybody, listen up, that's really great that a warrior of such power is with us, but we must determine who helped Wardes and…"

"It's already done." – everybody turned to Ner'jal.

"What do you mean Ner'jal?" – asked Lady Malve.

He pointed to Wardes body and said: "He had an eldar's sword it enchanted his skills and power, it's easy to tell that they are his benefactors."

"Eldars?! Helping to destroy elves? Ner'jal are you out of you mind?"

He sighed: "Do you know that's this it impossible to have children between elder and human?"

"Yes, and this is one of the proves of their alien nature to humanity."

"Do you know that there are possible to have a child between human and one of those elves?"

She gasped: "You mean…"

"Yes they are human subspecies, that's why eldars trying to destroy them: it's heretical to them that some of mon – keigh have some of their traits."

"Is that all?"

"That and sword that used Wardes can be used only from it's owner blessing."

"And that's a prove because…?"

He looked right into her eyes: "Because I know the bitch, who owns that sword."

**Unknown location.**

"My lady, that mon – keigh failed."

"I already know that, Faen." – a beautiful eldar woman in Farseer's armor replied to her Banshee warrior.

"Then what should we do?"

"Wait and strike my dear, wait and strike."

Red haired woman lipped her lips: "I know it was you dear, I know it was somehow, this time you will not hide, you will be mine."

Aele one the High Farseers of elder race, started her preparations for battle.

**Omak. How was defeated the Slaanesh champion.**

"Your strikes are futile I couldn't be defeated like this." – Sanageria the resurrection of sinful beaty, High Daemonette of Slaanesh said.

"Well and how do you think I should kill you?" – asked Ner'jal.

She giggled – "There is only one way to defeat me." – She turned her back to him, bent over, get her ass up in the air, winked and said: "Try if you dare."

**One hour later.**

"For the Emperor!"

"A bit… ugh… slower… agh… dear, I'm not made of iron."

"Shut up bitch, I'm alpha here."

**Two hours later.**

Slap.

"Who is your master?"

Slap. Slap. Slap.

"Ner'jal – sama is! Please don't slap me anymore!"

"What's up bitch already tired?"

"You're just too rough!"

"Well it's just round 456, so brace yourself!"

**Several hours later.**

"For the Emperor!"

"Oh my, how I love you Emperor!" – screamed Sanageria.

**Warp dimension.**

"Well Slaanesh, how is our little angel? Is he corrupted and Already your favorite plaything?"

Slaanesh just sat on her throne and cried, nobody offended her so much as this angel.

**Sanageria's Domain.**

"… after that, I broke off with Slaanesh. Most surprising thing, that after sex with Ner'jal I had enough power to create my own domain, and nine month later you were born."

"So my daddy is an angel?" – an adorable little girl with silver hair and white bat wings asked.

"Yes Lilith, yes, the mightiest of all."


	10. Great Defender

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer or Familiar of Zero...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights received.

**Reckoning.**

Chapter 10.

**Tristain's army camp. Ner'jal's tent.**

Ner'jal put his golden helmet on the table. This war against Albion has a foul stench, if somebody asked him. But nobody was interested in his view, so he just shut himself up and let everybody do as they please. But an ominous feeling don't let him rest, so with uneasy heart he took a small chest from personal belongings; from it he took a deck of cards. Taro cards. Ancient humans thought that these small pieces of paper could tell the future. Among astartes librarians used them as some sort of mentor, brother Calistarius taught him about this aspect of their art, but even though Ner'jal had an extra ordinary six sense, his successes in it were very low. Ner'jal sighed and opened first card. He cursed, right on him looked Tower of Lightning.

**Before the Ner'jal's tent.**

Queen Henrietta of Tristain covered by black cloak and followed by Agness went to Ner'jal's tent. After everything that happened, with prince Wales she was in despair, after some time she decided to ask her most trusted people for advise, the last who she asked was lady Malve, who told her just two words: "Ask Ner'jal." Easy to say, hard to do. After all it was Ner'jal who sent prince Wales back to the eternal rest, by breaking the enemy's spell. But it was still too hard for her to speak with Ner'jal – in some sense he killed the man she loved, so she took Agness with her, as moral support.

"Walking around at such hour?" – Agness immediately gripped her sword and Henrietta prepared her scepter, they relaxed seeing that the speaker was Rachel.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" – asked Agness.

"Waiting for you, Diomedus and Lemarus won't let you in Ner'jal's tent, without an order of superior officer, and they don't give a shit about "royal" status."

"Well they are just carrying about him, Lady Rachel." – said Henrietta.

Rachel laughed – "Caring? About Ner'jal? He alone is enough to destroy your army, and you say carrying?

Oh, little Queen, it's not them, it's he is carrying about them."

"Enough of that, - said Agness , - we are here to speak with Lord Ner'jal, with or without you."

"Oh, stop this Agness I'm here for the same reason, so stop wasting time let's go."

They went to Ner'jal's tent, it's entrance was guarded by Lemarus and Diomedus, the view of two giant warriors, covered from head to toe in red armor, armed two their teeth with different weapons, destroyed even slightly thoughts of everyone about entering the tent. Rachel went to the entrance followed by Agness and Henrietta, Diomedus and Lemarus instantly moved to right and left clearing the way. That surprised three women.

"Wait a minute, - started Rachel, - and you wouldn't check us for something?"

"Brother Ner'jal is waiting for you he had foreseen your arrival."

In silence they entered the tent. What three women weren't prepared for was that Ner'jal was without his helmet, so the color of their faces soon rivaled the tomatoes, even Rachel who is a stoic Sister of Battle and Agness, who as many thought, played for male team. So nothing should be said about Henrietta, Ner'jal reminded her about prince Wales, only Ner'jal was more… intimidating. Cursing tent's owner put his helmet on his head.

"Now, - his voice was raspy because of helmet. – everybody understands, why I so rarely take off my helmet."

Slowly coming to their senses, women nodded vigorously. Rachel noticed cards on table:

"I thought Taros are a girlish thing, never thought that you will be interested in that, Ner'jal."

"You know my dear, - answered Ner'jal, - if Konrad Curze was still alive, you wouldn't talk about his hobby as "girlish thing", will you?"

That surprised Rachel: "Konrad and Taro cards? Are you kidding me Ner'jal?"

He turned to his table: "No my dear, Konrad used them as mentors to predict the future, his gift was too uncontrollable…"

"Wait a minute! – shouted Agness, - I don't understand, who that Konrad Curze is?"

Ner'jal turned to her: "Konrad Curze is one of Emperor's sons, brother to my primarch Sanguinius, he had the same gift, but as told it was chaotically and uncontrollable."

Rachel cursed: "And he is traitor and fucking heretic."

"That's questionable statement."

Rachel raised her head deeply surprised, coming from Ner'jal, devoted warrior of Imperium that was really unexpected.

"Questionable?" – another voice came from the entrance, everybody turned to fee Louise and Lady Malve. – "What kind of "questionable", can this statement be, Lord Ner'jal? He is heretic plain and simple."

He sighed, in anger she would kill many, so he must be very cautious: "Do you know why Konrad Curze nearly mortally wounded his brother Dorn?"

"Yes, Rogal Dorn accused him in lying."

At this words Henrietta gaped: brother tried to kill his own brother and by the looks of it not for the throne, but for such trivial thing as lie? She couldn't understand.

Meanwhile Ner'jal continued his tale: "Yes and no. Konrad as I told you has a gift of a prophet – he could see the future, but not as Sanguinius, Magnus and Emperor, he saw only one way instead of multiple and in one of such visions he saw the Horus heresy."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Dorn would never believe that Horus would betray the Emperor, so he accused Konrad in lying and in fury Night Hunter nearly killed his brother."

"But how Dorn could know about Konrad visions?"

"That's where was Konrad's fault, he like Sanguinius trusted one of his brothers with his secret, and that brother used it against him."

"And that brother was?"

"His teacher – Fulgrim."

"Fulgrim, the primarch of Emperor's Children?"

"Yes, he betrayed Night Hunter's trust, and told Dorn about his brother's visions."

"Very interesting, but if you don't mind could you tell us about Sanguinius secret?"

"It isn't such a secret anymore, as you know, we are very easy to anger, until our primarch was alive he suppressed our anger, Horus somehow found out and used it against us."

"And you started that talk about Konrad because…?"

He sighed: "Because of Taro cards, no matter how he tried there always were the same cards, The Monster, Tower of Lightning, Emperor, Dark King and sometimes Hope."

"And you are…?"

"Do you know why Dorn was such afraid of Konrad's Taro deck?"

"Dorn, the one, who is tough as stone, was _afraid_ of something? You are kidding me."

"Dorn wasn't afraid of Horus, he wasn't afraid of Master of Stone, nor Night Hunter, nor the Phoenician, nor any of his brothers and their warriors. He was afraid of sacrifice. Should I remind you the price of victory?"

"No." – It was clear now, last time – nearly dead Emperor, dead Sanguinius, countless dead astartes and ordinary warriors and galaxy in fire. The question is what will be the price of their victory?

"One more thing: how do you know all these things?"

Behind his helmet Ner'jal smiled: "I'm not called Artifactor just for my beautiful eyes, Eleanor. It's my work to know all this."

Ner'jal's predictions started to became real with unmatched speed, Tristain's army fall as prey to unknown disease which turned all ill into raging berserkers. When they destroyed each other in bloody civil war Albion's army started to surround them in occupied town. Staying in tower Ner'jal looked at seventy thousand mage – warriors, Albion's army. He hated to be right in such situations. Especially when he needed to "poison" his comrades, (sleeping potion for Sisters and Louise)if he survived (in that even he himself doesn't believe), he would be tortured and killed by horde of angry women. He sighed, how easy it was before, he touched a container in his pocket and smiled, his "last resort", if his astertes powers, sword, axe and bolter wouldn't be enough. Last gift of Lord Commander Dante and he had a feeling, that today he would use it.

**Somewhere behind the army of Albion.**

"My lady, mon – keigh army started the siege, he stayed as you predicted."

"Very well, proceed as planed."

Aele looked at their secret weapon, moved by her Banshees – "No matter, how strong you are, dear, this would be enough to stop you."

**Outskirts of town. Ner'jal's position.**

Thousands footsteps made ground tremble, But Ner'jal stood firm, as always in such situations, he was far away – in deserted world of his dreams, fighting a thousands upon thousands orcs on stone bridge, he didn't know why he protected the bridge, why alone and where are his brothers, he knew just one damn thing – "they shall not pass." He sighed returning to his body, seventy thousand warriors armed with sword and magic against unlimited awesomeness of Ner'jal Salphadies, he smirked: sides were evenly matched.

He prepared his axe, The Beheader, forged on anvils of Death Watch and Redeemer the broken sword of his Primarch, which he kept after defeating High Daemon of Nurgle.

"BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!" – that was the first time this world heard the ancient battle cry of Blood Angels and with Redeemer and Beheader Ner'jal charged in battle. Their swords were useless against his power armor, their magic attacks were blocked by his _**Blood wings, **_but there were to many of them and first time in his life he wasn't sure in his victory.

**Tristain's fleet.**

With loud moans of pain Sisters of Battle, Louse and Lady Malve awakened on the flagman of the fleet.

"Last toast, fuck you Ner'jal when I found you I will… wait a minute where am I?" – Eleanore was first to notice that they aren't on Albion.

"Girls! – she saw princess Henrietta and Agness, princess was clearly happy to see them, but Agness was worried about something. – It's so good to see you, when cardinal Mazarini told me, that you stayed to delay enemy's forces. I was so worried."

"My lady, - started Rachel, - all of us decided to stay, but… we didn't remember anything after the gathering."

"We could tell you everything." – everybody turned to see Diomedus and Lemarus.

Everybody looked at them as they were Horus the Archfiend reborn, under such stares they immediately capitulated.

"If you let us know where that traitor is, we wouldn't hit you…" - Malve looked at Sisters faces and ended: "Hard". Diomedus immediately, he understood now why his brother said that his part wouls be easier, stretched his hand in the way of battlefield and said: "There."

From such distance they still could see the red light from Ner'jal's _**Red Wings **_and hear his ferocious battle cry.

"You mean, - started inquisitor – that he faced them alone?"

"Yes."

"#$% !$#!" – and everybody agreed with her.

**Eldar's positions.**

"My lady is it time?"

"No, let him kill more of those fools, our call will need a lot of energy, and he is very strong, our victory must me certain." – answered Aele. "That and he look so damn sexy, covered from head to toe in blood, truly a Blood Angel." – thought she.

She looked as he mutilated another battalion of his enemies and sighed: all good things must end with time. She turned to her subordinates and ordered: "Wake him up." Looking from far away, she saw as in all it's fire glory an Avatar of Khaela Mensha the Blood Armed, stood. His mighty roar shattered the sky, with long sword in his arms, leaving a molten ground where he stood an Avatar charged in battle.

**Tristain's fleet.**

Diomedus tried to answer all questions from a bunch of angry women, in his mind he already killed and mutilated body of his commander in countless different ways, when a cry from Lemarus, ended their conflict: "Brother, look, on the battlefield!"

Everybody charged to the board of the ship, for a while they tried to understand what scared Lemarus so much, then they saw it: a giant made of fire and metal, like resurrection of wrath, he slowly went forward, and his destination seemed to be the place where Ner'jal was.

"It was a trap, all that damn war was a big trap for him, Ner'jal was right." – said Lemarus.

"What do you mean?" – asked Rachel.

"He turned to girls and told: "We should have been more cautious, when Ner'jal understood, who our opponents were, they planned this war and predicted our movements, then used Albion's army and to make their victory certain – their most trusted champion an Avatar of their God – Khaela Mensha."

"You should believe in our brother, Lemarus, he still has that "thing" given to him bi Lord Commander."

Lemarus sighed : "Yes he has, than it's all about timing."

**Battlefield.**

At first Ner'jal didn't notice an Avatar, he was surrounded by enemies, he was fighting to survive and simply hasn't time to look up, so when a giant shadow covered him he dodged first strike only by miracle. Avatar started to move swinging his sword and clearing the space from Albion's soldiers. He stood in a clearing, which was covered in blood and mutilated bodies, he just stood and it seemed as he invited Ner'jal to come. Astartes smirked, that invitation he couldn't pass.

Avatar dwarfed him in size, was incredibly strong, and to fucking fast, all in all he didn't even know how to fight such a thing, first strike from Avatar made him fall on his knee, he barely blocked it with his sword and axe, then Avatar hit him with his knee, his chest plate, was powerful enough to withstand such a challenge but his bone shield wasn't he felt as it cracked from strike. The impact was so powerful that it pushed Ner'jal far away from Avatar; he slowly made himself rise to his legs, he stopped tremble in his legs, and felt blood in his mouth.

"Well, just look who we have here!"

Ner'jal slowly raised his head to see that annoying red headed witch, she smiled looking at him.

"Ner'jal be reasonable surrender yourself, maybe you are powerful opponent but after fighting so many enemies you are weakened, an easy prey to Avatar."

"Do you know what I hate so much in myself?"

She looked at him with question in her eyes: "From my point of view you're perfect."

Ner'jal sweat dropped: "Well, thanks for the compliment, but it is really easy: my weakness."

"Weakness?"

"The lack of power that is. I should have been born as hurricane, as tsunami, as raging storm, as unstoppable force of nature to crush His enemies without mercy, and with this – he bring a container from the bag on his leg. – I can grant my wish." He gripped and container crumbled in his hand showing an injector with red liquid.

"And that is your mighty weapon? Truly…" – she gaped as he pierced it his chest.

Ner'jal smiled when needle pierced his plate armor, his bone shield and heart. He smiled when blood of Primarch started to run through his veins. He smiled as unlimited power surged through his body. He smiled when he saw the fear of Eldar's woman.  
Aela was a Farseer, sometimes it was an advantage sometimes a fatal weakness, today it was the later.

What she saw before herself wasn't Ner'jal it was a raging angel, his might was powerful enough to challenge Khaela Mensha, somewhere in her mind she understood that her gift just played a trick on her, but her instincts made her run, unconsciously her instinct lead her to most safest place: to Avatar.

Like a giant cannon – shot Ner'jal crushed into his opponent's torso, from powerful strike his grip on the sword weakened and Avatar lost his only weapon. With crazy smile Ner'jal used his sword and axe to rip his opponent to shreds, protesting cries of Avatar were silenced by Ner'jal's crazy laugh. With his final strike he pierced his Avatar's chest and felt as strange power surged in his through the weapons. Avatar's molten flesh started to light fainter, life started to leave the Avatar until there was only metal lifeless statue. Bright light started to envelop Ner'jal, he slowly levitated in the air, light created a bright sphere around him than in loud explosion and broght light everything vanished.

**Tristain's fleet.**

Diomedus fell to his knees right on his eyes Ner'jal the Undefeatable vanished, taking the lives of his enemies with him; from shock he done something that nobody thought astartes could: he cried. Like everybody on board though, even thought Ner'jal was astartes he wasn't arrogant, he always wanted help everyone he always listened to everybody's problem, he always gave advice, he was always ready to protect people, so today everybody mourned and cried the greatest champion left them.

**Somewhere in Galia.**

With painful moan Ner'jal regained his consciousness, all his body hurts, post effects from Sanguinius blood were very… unpleasant. He tried to rise but fell back to bed. Wait, bed?! Ner'jal understood that he was in wooden house, it had only one room, everything was clean and shiny, Ner'jal felt the woman's touch in it, looks like he was found and healed by the healer of some sorts, he turned to the window to see trees and leaves. "Maybe I was saved by this _fey, _that blonde brat… Gish I thought." – thought Ner'jal. With a sigh, knowing, that unpleasant talk awaits him he went to his mind. He felt irritation and anger, but he can felt, that Kurama was angry on him only partially. He went to a cave where Kurama's cage was, to his surprise before the cage was a ball of fire it was like a little sun.

"**Do you like it? – **He turned to see a pair of red, silted eyes. – **That's your doing after all."**

"How is it possible?"

Kurama sighed: **"Don't you understand? You don't kill this Avatar, you devoured him, his might surged through your body, a power of a God, I remind you, it's pure miracle that you survived."**

"And?"

"**With my power, that blood you injected and Avatar's might your body started to change."**

"Change?"

"**Listen to yourself, when you awake, you will understand everything."**

Deciding to listen to his friend he checked himself, first of all hearts.

One, two, three…

THREE?!

He understood know what Kurama meant by changes power that he devoured, was to much to ordinary Astartes, so Kurama's energy and his own body tried to adapt using the blood of Sanguinius. He slowly will turn into Primarch.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

He turned to see one of the most beautiful women that he ever saw in his life.

**Tristain's capital.**

Queen Henrietta stood on wooden stage, behind her was monument covered by large piece of cloth.

Before her stood the a large crowd, her royal guard, soldiers, citizens, warriors of Sisterhood, Inquisitor Malve, Valliere family, two Astartes and many others. Everybody was in black

"My friends, in this sorrowful day, in day of our retreat, all of us came to this monument to gave his final regard, this monument was made in memory of fallen warriors, and everybody thought it would be for the best if monument will be made in form of our greatest hero and stand covered in names of fallen soldiers."

Piece of cloth was ripped from monument and before them stood the large figure of Ner'jal Salphadies, his sword was attached to his belt and he hanged upon his great axe, and his eyes looked on the horizon, it seemed that he searched for enemies.

"Today, - continued Henrietta – everybody will tell their final "Farwell" to Great Defender."

Suddenly everybody heard clapping.

"You know little Queen, if you want to please His chosen – create His statue, if you want to please Blood Angel – made a statue of Sanguinius, if you want to please me made a memorial for those who fall for this country so they would not be forgotten."

He stood behind the crowd smiling as always, alive and unharmed, Ner'jal Salphadies The Great Defender returned for his triumph.

**654 year. 41 millennium. Baal system. Fortress – monastery of Blood Angel chapter.**

Ner'jal stood in his private chapel, (he owned one since he had became the sanguinary priest) he remembered his other adventures on that crazy but so interesting world, he remembered his meeting with Tiffania, smirked remembering the Spring Ball when he danced with Rachel under disguise of Sanguinius and she danced as Saint Celestia, before that he never thought that she is so good in dancing (magic truly Rulez), the war against Galia, how with Tiffania's aid they negotiate and made alliance with elves, how they fought against the Great Black Dragon (at this thought he turned his head to his cloak made from said dragon's scales and smiled: a worthy and profitable fight) their return to Imperium, the decision of Ecclesiarchy and Inquisition to left everything as it is, but under monitoring. He sighed, no mater, how hard he tried he couldn't forget the girls faces, when he and others left, from that time he started to think that maybe his brothers apartness came from something like this? His hearts still responded with pain when he started to remember this memories.

"Brother Ner'jal – he turned to see another priest – you are summoned by lord Dante. He awaits you in Hall of Heroes."

Hall of Heroes, a place for remembrances of great victories, gobelin tapestries, paintings, wallpaintings and different trophies.

He himself preferred paintings, they were his unrealized dream, and he always wanted to have a large collection of paintings. In center of hall stood Dante, golden giant looked at Sanguinius portrait, his might and power were limitless and unquestionable, every day in his prayers to the Emperor Ner'jal asked him to let Dante lead their chapter in furture, in all that endless war and chaos his Lord commander seemed as something he can be certain in; Ner'jal turned his eyes to the portrait, he wanted something like this in his future collection, in right and left stood Lemarus and Diomedus. Slowly a golden giant turned to him, he saw that Lord Commander is without his golden mask, that was a bit unusual, and Ner'jal immediately prepared himself, it must be something serious if Lord commander gathered so powerful and good team as he, Lemarus and Diomedus.

"Brothers, - started Dante. – we found that on one of the border worlds of Imperium, there are a strange xenos activity local chapters and imperial guard are already there, normally we shouldn't tag in such debauchery, but from reliable source we have found that, second piece of Redeemer may be there. Questions?"

"When we will go?"

"Immediately."

"And how it's called?"

"Jakart. A world conquered by orcs, it located in Segmentum Pacificus."

"Than what is so strange in their activity?"

"ORGANIEZED activity, brothers."

Those were indeed grim news.

**Orbit of Jakart. Orc world near the border of Imperium.**

Jakart, a feral world covered by jungles, his life forms are very deathly, but this didn't stop orcs from conquering it, they don't bother with such thing as logic, they just kill, fought and conquer. Without proper leader, orcs soon started to fight against each other. So when Blood Angels heard about organized orcs, they immediately understood what it mean. WAAAAGH. An uncountable mass of green destruction, lead by most brutal, savage and the biggest of them all and they just need to gather information right under noses of millions of enemies, at such moments he was really jealous of Raven Guard. He and his brothers decided that they will summon the "Thunder Hawk" from safe location, to land they will use a drop pod as always. Research with fight as some people say.

So when he looked at green beast tortured by his brothers, he thought about oddities in his mission: a piece of Redeemer in Orc World, that he could believe – orcs always try to gather all shiny, sharp and other stuff, yes that he could believe, but to believe that WAAAAGH, which preparations started right when they received information about the sword was just a coincidence? He could bet that some person with red head and pointy ears stand behind this.

All that they found from an orc were the name of their Warboss – Bigstompa, and location of his tribe Skull Duggers.

"Agh, dat hurtz you humand."

"That's was the point in it, now would you tell us what we want to know."

"Due will die like all in the armor dat you wore."

"Others?"

"Des, dothers, da big guys, dot like you, dut in dother colo…"

With those words, orc stretched his arm in the location of "big guys" and died.

Lemarus, Diomedus and Ner'jal gathered to decide what to do.

"Brothers, what should we do? Our operation is far more important, and we could not risk it."

"We don't know where they are Ner'jal we shouldn't risk. Three astartes will not help them."

Ner'jal didn't tell anything, he just turned in direction given to them by orc and said:

"I'm going."

His brothers stopped arguing immediately, they knew: when Ner'jal was like that arguments are pointless, he will go straight to his destination even if he had to fight through the entire planet full of orcs. They knew, that today they will create another legend. They went through jungle massive different animals run from them – looks like life with orcs taught them, that hiding is the best way to survive, even from mindless beasts, he remembered as brother Calvus from Dark Angels chapter told them how Knight's Orders fought against the Beasts in ancient Caliban, yes, if those beasts didn't tremble before the Primarch himself, then those orcs wouldn't be a problem for them, he sighed dreams would be dreams after all, and he truly didn't know what is worse them or orcs.

Slowly they went through the jungle, then they heard strange sounds, they came closer and understood that it was bolter fire, they came a bit more closer and saw how squad of Devastators astartes in silver and blue was surrounded by orcs, due to their higher position, they still were not overran by orcs, but it was only matter of time judging amounts of their ammo and amount of orcs.

"Who are they?" – asked Diomedus.

"Judging by their heraldry, it's Astral Claws." – answered Ner'jal.

"Astral Claws?"

"Yes, but could not even imagine what are they doing here."

"Why?"

"They are the Guardians of Maelstrom. If we are far away from Baal because of the mission, then why are they here?"

"You surely know much about them brother Ner'jal."

"Two words brother: Death Watch. But let's stop arguing, we would not know anything if they will die."

"How will you save them brother?"

"Like this." – with these words he used some of his psyker's moves to twist and trick orcs mind, or at least what was still not twisted. He took his axe and sword in his arms and said: "Let's do it, brothers, BLOOD OF SANGUINIUS!" – ancient battle cry of Blood Angels made orcs confused: they didn't expect somebody to attack from behind, their opponents on other hand tripled their force, inspired by Ner'jal's example. With his nearly Primarch level of power Ner'jal was unstoppable machine of war, covered in blood and gore he strike fear in hearts of so – called "fearless" and savage greenskins, in last he was sure, in former not so much, he stopped to see if somebody of his brothers need his help, suddenly in far away he spotted as large greenskin (Leader by the looks of it) knocked out one of Astral Claws, if his eyes didn't deceive him with sergeants badge. So with angry roar he charged to the beast, leader smirked and prepared his large axe, orc thought that tiny human will try to slam him, but instead Ner'jal jumped and strike, with both his weapons, from the sky. With surprise in his eyes Leader fell to his knees and told: "Dats not fair." Those were his last words. He gave his hand to young Astral Claws and helped him stand. Both looked as their colleagues destroy remaining orcs, most of them flee after the death of their leader.

"Thank you." – said young astartes. If his wounds were painful he didn't show it, a true defender of Imperium.

"Do not worry brother – sergeant, we always will help our allies, I do not doubt that you will do the same, if you were on my place."

Sergeant smirked: "Yes, we will, but could I ask you brother…"

"Ner'jal."

"Yes, brother Ner'jal, what are you doing so far away from Baal?"

"We are on a mission, but I could ask you the same question, why are you and your brothers so far away from Badab, Guardian of Maelstrom?"

He grumbled: "We are here because of the warp storm, we were an escort to our "benefactor"

"Benefactor?"

"Yes he should have inspected our positions and went back to Terra."

Ner'jal whistled, and said said: "So how high in governor body is that "benefactor"?"

Sergeant sighed: "It was one of High Lords of Terra, one of those who chosen us as Guardians of Maelstrom."

"Well, you are not in good position, but if you don't mind I and my warriors will try to help." – with these words he stretched his hand. With a smile young Astartes shake his hand.

"Thank you sire, but could you tell me: what is your rang among your brothers? It's just you look so young but you fought like battle hardened veteran."

Ner'jal laughed: "Well, it isn't first time when somebody thought that I'm young. I'm former captain young sergeant."

"Former? How could that be?"

"When I served in Death watch I was thought killed in action, it took me awhile to return to my chapter, so my place as captain was taken by one of my trusted sergeants, I became an Honorable Guard, and later – a sanguinary priest. So if you want you may call me chaplain."

"Honorable guard? If it don't offend you sire, but how old are you?"

"Well… in that year will be three hundreds fifty – five."

Sergeant gaped.

"By the way, young one I had forgotten to ask for you name."

"The fault is mine sire, I'm brother – sergeant Lufgt Huron of Devastator squads from Astral Claws Chapter.

**Omak. Grandfather.**

Tenth of October, in Konoha it was time for festival in honor of Yondaime's victory over the mighty King of Bijuu. For Yondaime it was time to once again meet ghosts of the past, and face her nightmares.

And for certain Hyuga Family it was time to let their little daughters to have fun on the festival, and to oversee so nothing happened, one time with nearly succeeded kidnapping was enough for Hisana the mother of two girls, she look at little Hanabi in her arms, an smile grew on her face, she turned to see their "fraternal" mother, or her "husband" as she preferred. Her face was calm and beautiful, she smiled once again remembering how on similar situation, (she was on the festival) she received a fortune telling and she was told that she will marry kunoichi, at that time she didn't believe, but later when she married Hiasha, she tried to found the teller, an old blind man with deck of cards, which he used to tell the future, but nobody remembered him.

She turned her gaze to her elder daughter, and paled she stood near the little stand like she had many years ago, before her was little building with sign "Fortune telling"

"Hinata!" – screamed Hisana, but she already vanished in depth of the shop, not bothering about her "husband" protests, still gripping Hanabi in her arms, Hisana charged into the shop after the daughter.

Inside it was as Hisana remembered: completely dark the only light in room was upon the table where sit her daughter. Hiasha entered right after her, and went to her daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Hiasha – sama."

The owner of the shop came to the ring of light, an old man with white eyes, as Hisana remembered him.

"Why is it?" – asked Hiasha.

Old man laughed: "Because she asked for prediction, of course. And since she asked, she couldn't leave without it."

Hiasha grumbled, but her wife's hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"Long time no see, prophet."

His blind eyes turned in her direction.

"Young Hisana, like your daughter you too came here once, so you must understand you can hide from me, but not from Fate."

"Mother, - everybody turned to Hinata – let me."

Hisana sighed: "As you wish, daughter."

Prophet prepared for his work: "Now little Hinata, - he put a small chest on the table, chest had a strange symbol on it: a skull with wings. – there is a certain deck of cards here it's made especially for you. Now let us see…"

He put cards on table and turned first card to see it's picture.

On first there was tower and lightning.

"Tower of Lightning. A danger awaits for you ahead. Maybe next card will tell us what kind of danger?"

A figure in cloak, who tried to cover something behind his back and stretched his arm as he required help.

"Betrayer. Somebody close to you or somebody who you trust will betray you."

On other were chains.

"Capture or slavery, or maybe both, the result of betrayal."

On next were naked woman and man.

"Lovers, in that capture period or after it you will met a certain someone… Let's see, who he is."

Next card made Hisana and Hiasha tremble, on it was a humanoid figure, muscled monster warrior, he had no hair had a large jaw with sharp fangs, claws on his hand, from had to toe he was covered in blood, he had a feathered wings but they were in blood too so they seemed red as everything in picture.

Hinata started to cry.

"Why are you crying girl?"

"He is… in so much… sniff… pain…" – her parents gaped from this statement, but Prophet looked very pleased: "Good eyes you have there girl, this card is Blood Angel a noble warrior cursed with a burden of unlimited rage. He is your chasen."

She raised her head and asked: "Will I met him?"

Prophet smiled yes you will, and take this with you." - he gave her card. – "You will need it."

After Hyuga family left he smiled, today other girls in that world will receive those cards, little priestess and two certain soon – to – be kunoichis.

**Golden empirea.**

"Ack!"

"What's with you brother?"

"Nothing Dorn, - Sanguinius the Angel of Baal, streched his back. – it's just like I felt myself so old for a moment."

"Old? How old?"

"Like a… grandfather."


End file.
